TALI POCONG AKASHI
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Akashi mati ketubruk Odong-odong! bukannya sedih dia malah ninggalin banyak problem-problem kocak buat kawan kawan Kisedainya. Dan yang lebih kerennya, dia gentayangan jadi POCONG gara-gara tali Pocongnya copot? gimana reaksi Anak Kisedai lain? penasaran sama Akashi Pocong? yukk di baca yuu
1. Akashi vs Odong2

**TALI POCONG AKASHI**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Akashi malang mati ketubruk Odong-odong.. tapi**

**dia ninggalin banyak hal.. dan ninggalin masalah baru**

**WARNING : HUMOR GAJE, GARING, HUMOR GAGAL**

* * *

_** PANGGUNG DAGELAN TELAH DI BUKAA~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ini adalah kisah di sebuah sekolah elit dengan klub basketnya yang luar binasa ekstrim, dijuluki SI PITUNG dari TIMUR.. ehh maksudnya dijuluki para GENERASI KEAJAIBAN yang udah dikenal bahkan mungkin di mana-mana, mau di dunia nyata maupun dunia gaib.. ya sekolah elit TEIKOU yang memiliki murid-murid teladan yang sangat tertib, senang menabung dan suka membantu kayak si Unyil..

Masalahnya kita sedang ga ngomongin si Unyil, kita lagi ngomongin anak-anak emas yang tak bergigi emas sedang berada di gym. Merekalah si Generation Of Miracle yang sedang gembar-gembor dibicarakan. Dengan kemampuan setara dengan Huluk juga Suparman dan Betmen, anak-anak itu berhasil merebut kemenangan dengan mulus. Sekarang mereka lagi mejeng di GYM untuk latian.

"Heii pernah dengar soal misteri Tali Pocong ga?" Kise yang dari tadi nyeloteh kayak burung betet tiba-tiba bertanya dengan pertanyaan luar biasa ga penting.

"Haah? Apa maksudnya itu? misteri tali kolor kali.." seru Aomine yang kayaknya udah kebanyakan baca majalah Mai chan, si model sekses bohai kesukaan si kepala biru itu.

"Aku pernah dengar, katanya siapa aja yang mati tali pocongnya ga dilepas ato ga di bawa ke dalem kubur bakal gentayangan kan?" Murasakibara ikut nimbrung.

"Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh deh..masi aja percaya yang begituan" Midorima muncul dengan lucky itemnya, Tali kolor.

"Euh perasaan baru aja ngomong tali kolor" Aomine ngeliatin tali di tangan Midorima.

"Hei kalian, cepet LATIAN! Ato mau aku suru kalian keliling komplek rumahku?" Akashi memergoki mereka yang lagi nimbrung di pojokan, ga menjalankan amanat Akashi buat latian.

"Pasti lagi ngomongin misteri yang lagi beredar yaa?" tebak Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi tau juga" tukas Kise. "Di kelasku lagi hangat diomongin" terang Kuroko.

"Hadeeh daripada ngomongin Pocong..eh ngomong-ngomong bentuk pocong kayak apa sih?" tanya Aomine kepo.

"Pokoknya kayak bungkusan.. orang yang mati dibungkus pake kaen putih… terus diiket atasnya..kayak begini" Kuroko menunjukkan gambar Pocong yang bener-bener kayak LONTONG..bukan pocong.

"Ya udah! Mending kalian siap-siap latian lagi, jangan ngomongin pocong..entar dateng.." Akashi membubarkan pembicaraan Pocong-pocong itu dan mereka kembali berlatih.

Ketika sore menjelang mereka kemudian pulang kea rah rumah masing-masing(iya lah masa mau ke rumah Kuroko semua?). Akashi berjalan bersama dengan Midorima.

"Kau santai sekali hari ini Akashi" sahut Midorima.

"Ga ada pertandingan sih tapi mau gimana lagi ntar aku kena semprot kalo ga nyuruh kalian latian.." jawab Akashi kayak biasa.

"Hoo.. kau ga berubah yaa.." mereka kemudian jalan sampe ke perempatan.

"Hmm.. akirnya bentar lagi pulang…" gumam Akashi. Tak lama kemudian Midorima dan Akashi menyebrang tetapi ketika menyebrang sebuah Odong-odong dateng dengan kecepatan si Flaz.

"AKASHI!" seru Midorima yang langsung minggir, sedang Akashi yang masih ngelamun sepersedetik kemudian baru nyadar kalo di depan idungnya sebuah odong-odong unyu melesat ke arahnya. Sebuah tabrakan indah terjadi dan Akashi langsung mental natap aspal, kepalanya langsung ngucur dan dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Wooii Akashii! Bangun Oii! Lo masi punya utang sama gue 10 rebu masa lo mau mati gitu aja!?" seru Midorima pada Akashi yang udah sakaratul maut.

"Mi..midorima…..bilangin ke anak-anak… jatah..makan mereka.. ada di..kantor guru… yaa satu lagi.. tolong bayarin..nasi udukku yang masih ngutang di kantin " Akashi langsung cao kea lam sana sedang Midorima masih ga percaya sebegitunya amanat kawan merahnya.

"AKASHIII LO MATI MASIH AJA NYUSAHIN!" seru Midorima dengan aer mata.. bukan karena Akashi karena dia diutangin lagi sama Akashi.

.

.

.

.

O_O

Besoknya semua orang ngumpul di rumah Akashi, mereka ga nyangka kapten mereka mati karena ketubruk Odong-odong… mana dia mati masih ninggalin utang lagi.

"Akashicchi.. kok mati sii..hueee terus video game yang kau pinjem gimaanaaa!hueee" seru Kise.

"Akacchiiinn…. Kamu masih belum beliin aku maibou yang baruuuu…ga punya duit nii…" Murasakibara ngerengek di depan jasad Akashi yang udah dibuntel kayak lontong asli.

"Akashiii balikin majalah Mai chan yang lo sembunyiin!" Aomine nangis guling-guling karena majalahnya disita sama Akashi. "Akashiii… lo masih utang gue 10 ribuu dan lo mau suru gue utang lagi buat bayar nasi uduk!?" tukas Midorima.

"Akashi kun… kau masih belum ngasih aku sepatu buat hadiah ulang taunku…" Kuroko masang muka sedih..dalam arti yang laen. Kemudian Akashi dikuburin dan hari berlalu gitu aja.

"Ga nyangka Akashi meninggal ketubruk Odong-odong..? separah apa dia ngelamunnya?" tanya Aomine yang masih ngumpul dengan kawan-kawannya. Karena masih baru mereka ngelakuin tahlil di rumah Akashi. Aomine sama Murasakibara udah tentu aja ngincer makanan gratisnya.

"Ga au.. tiba-tiba odong-odong dateng terus Akashi mental dan is dead.." jelas Midorima.

"Tapi kita keilangan banget ya.." sahut Kise. Yaah bagaimanapun dan sekejem apapun, Akashi tetep sahabat mereka, anggota Kisedai dan dia udah ga idup lagi dan udah dikubur dalem tanah..

"Andaikan si Akashi masi idup.. gue ga perlu susah-susah bayarin nasi uduk dia.." komen Midorima.

"Apa maksudmu SHINTAROU?" sebuah suara, yang jelas banget adalah suaranya Akashi ngebuat Kuroko cs langsung melotot.

"Akashi kun? Kau idup lagi? Kau dimana?" tanya Kuroko celingukan.

"Di sini Tetsuya" Akashi..dalam bentuk.. pocong.. sedang minum es kelapa yang dia comot dari tahlil. "AKASHII!? AKASHICCHI!? AKACCHIN!? AKASHI KUN!?" semua rame-rame nyebut nama Akashi.

"Ga perlu heboh napa?" Akashi sewot.

"Kenapa disini? Bukannya?" Kise masih ga percaya.

"Ah ada hal yang aku ingin minta… lebih tepatnya minta tolong…" terang Akashi.

"Eh kok kau bisa minum es kelapa?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Agak susah sih..tapi untung agak kebiasaan megang pake kaki" jawab Akashi.

"Eniwei.. kenapa kau ke sini Akashi?" tanya Midorima. "Pertanyaan bagus Shintarou.. begini ada hal yang ingin aku mintai tolong pada kalian" jawab Akashi. "Apakah itu Akashi kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"BANTUIN CARIIN TALI POCONGKU.." Permintaan Akashi langsung ngebuat semuanya terdiam. "Emangnya ilang?" tanya Aomine.

"Kayaknya terbang waktu dilepasin..aku belum tenang.. masalahnya kalo ga diiket bisa-bisa ni kain bisa melorot…" jelas Akashi lagi.

"OKEE! KITA TERIMA!" Kise berseru. "SERIUSS?" seru Midorima cs minus Kuroko dan Murasakibara.

"Ga masalah kan? Akashicchi udah bantu kita, sekarang giliran kita bantu dia!" jawab Kise.

"Aku ga keberatan.." ulas Kuroko. "Aku juga" jawab Murasakibara.

"Mau ga mau… ya udah.. ayo kita cari" Midorima dan Aomine langsung setuju. "Arigatou banget yaa..mau meluk tapi diiket" Akashi tersenyum.

"JANGAN..GA PERLU.. NTAR DIKIRA MAHO..*manusia Homo*" jawab Kuroko cs serentak.

"Kalian mulai kurang ajar mentang-mentang aku diiket…lebih tepatnya udah mati" protes Akashi.

"Marii mulai mencari!" anak Kisedai pun menuju petualangan membantu pocong Akashi mencari talinya yang terbang…!

.

.

Mari kita tunggu apakah Akashi berhasil ke dunianya dengan damai?

Atau malah dia ga jadi mati karena sebuah tali yang akan menentukan idup matinyaa?

KEPO? KEPO?kalau begitu mari berkepo ria di next chapter!

.

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Wahahahaha akirnya serial Akashi yang udah pergi tapi**

**ternyata dia idup lagi.. ohohohohoho..**

**maap ya berantakan tapi moga kalian suka hehehehe**

**Okee okee readers yang kepo mari silakan.. langsung**

**R^R pleasee :D**


	2. Midorima and Akashi

**TALI POCONG AKASHI**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Inilah awal petualangan dari Kisedai dan Pocong Akashi!**

**petualangan dengan TALI!**

**WARNING : GAJE, GARING, FRONTAL! TERTAWALAH! **

* * *

_**PANGGUNG KEDUA TELAH DIBUKA...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Author POV :_

_Yohoo Minna, selamat datang kembali. Yuzu disini hendak menceritakan kembali cerita kisah Akashi si Pocong unyu yang mencari tali pocongnya. oke Yuzu akan mereplay apa yang terjadi, akibat isu tali pocong Kisedai jadi ngegosipin hal itu, sorenya waktu pulang Akashi yang lagi jalan bareng Midorima ditubruk odong-odong sampe Koid, dan sekarang dia bangkit(?) karena keilangan tali ocongnya…! Penasaran ga? Langsung nyok cekidot…!_

_END OF POV_

* * *

_**MALAM HARI YANG BUTEK...SEHARI SETELAH AKASHI KOID..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Malem itu Akashi yang terlunta-lunta padahal dia udah sangat amat bersukur dibantuin nyariin tali Pocongnya sekarang malah dibiarin nancep di deket perempatan tempat si odong-odong sompret melayangkan nyawa cakepnya itu. Akashi dalam bungkusan pocong masih diem ngejaprut alias memonyongkan bibirnya 5 cm, bukan-bukan karena inget betapa ga elitnya dia mati tapi dia inget ditodongin banyak hal sama anak-anak buahnya, ya dari mule utang kek, majalah Mai chan si Ahokmine kek, dan tetek bengek laennya.

"Untung aja aku diiket kalo ga gue sobek-sobek tu bocah-bocah(baca=Kuroko cs)" Akashi merengut membayangkan betapa Naipnya dia—dan dia baru inget dia bukan salah seorang personel anggota Naip Band. Naip karena dia ngebiarin Midorima dan kawan seperjuangannya ngebuat dia banyak masalah(siapa juga yang mule).

"Gheh.. dinginn! Tau gini mending aku ikut Tetsuya…" Akashi ngegulung badannya kayak ulet nangka di pinggir jalan, ngedeplok putih-putih kayak Tokai kesambit tepung.

"Kau sedang apa di sini Akashi?" suara berat kayak om-om itu ngebuat Akashi melongo. "Shintarou?" tanya si merah Akashi.

"Ah maap gue lupa nawarin lo ke rumah gue.. lo kan lagi gentayangan" Midorima Tsundere on nya mule keluar, Akashi ga percaya betapa lutu(halah)nya Midorima dengan wajah kikuk kayak beruk itu di depannya.

"Huh..kau ga jujur Shintarou" Akashi nyengir. "Jangan buat gue berubah pikiran, lo mau ikut ato kaga?" Midorima sewot.

"Aduuuhh Shintarouu kau malaikat penolongku!" Akashi melompat hendak meyongsong Midorima(niat hati mau meluk apa daya tangan diiket).

"UWAAAA JAUH-JAUH SANA DASAR BOCAH EDAAAN!HEEEA—KAME KOMENG HOMBRENG HOMEHAH!" Midorima melancarkan jurus maut yang ga tau darimana dia pelajarin.

"Waaaaaaa! Shintarouu! Teganya dirimu!" Akashi mental lagi.

Oke mari kita skip adegan di atas, singkat cerita nih mereka berdua langsung meluncur ke rumah Midorima, karena di rumah Midorima Cuma ada Ibunya doang, Midorima ga terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Yakin aku kudu tinggal di rumahmu Shintarou?" Akashi melompat-lompat kayak kecebong baru belajar jadi kodok di belakang Midorima.

"Lantas kenapa? Daripada lo jadi Pocong gembel di sono..ntar derajat lo tambah jatoh…" jawaban Midorima ngebuat Akashi langsung Nge-JLEB. Tapi karena rumah Midorima ada di bawah turunan, mereka berhenti sebentar di bagian atas tanjakan jalan.

"Rumahmu di bawah sana kan? Aduuh kakiku pegel Shintarou… masih panjang jalannya" keluh Akashi yang udah mulai ber OOC ria.

Midorima malah mingkem, dia lagi mikir sesuatu. "Hoi Shintarou? Dengar aku?" Akashi menengok wajah Midorima yang lempeng banget.

"Kalo kau cape… ya tinggal KE BAWAH AJA!" DUAAKK! Dengan baik hatinya Midorima menendang Akashi kea rah depan, tepat ke bawah turunan dengan kemiringan 45 derajat itu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA! SHINTAROUU! KAMFREEETT!" Akashi ngegelinding keren kea rah bawah, diperkirakan kecepatannya setara dengan motor Ninja versi baru, Akashi guling-guling sampe akirnya dia natap tiang listrik dan terdengar bunyi KREK!.

Tak lama Midorima datang dan ngebawa Akashi yang matanya muter-muter kayak obat nyamuk.

"Maap Akashi, gue ga mau dateng-dateng entar emak gue langsung nimpukin gue karena bawa-bawa pocong ke rumah" Midorima ngebawa Akashi di tangannya, persis kayak guling buluk versi Kisedai.

* * *

Sampai di rumah Midorima…

"Tadaima.. maap lama.." Midorima langsung ngeloyor naek ke kamarnya.

"Ara,Shintarou..kau bawa apa itu? jangan bilang itu adalah Lucky item barumu?" tanya Ibu Midorima pada buntelan yang di bawa Midorima—yaitu Akashi.

"…Bukan..ini GULING yang baru aku beli" jawab Midorima gaje.

"Kok udah kotor? Butuh di cuci dulu? Ibu baru beli mesin cuci baru…lagian darimana kau dapatkan guling sejelek itu" Akashi yang udah sadar ga ngerti maksud percakapan anak-ibu di depannya.

"Ah..kurasa bisa aku cuci ndiri bu, lagian guling ini juga baru aku beli dari Tukang Loak.." jawab Midorima cepet, dia ga mau kawannya mati 2 kali kecuci di mesin cuci terus dijepit en di jemur di atas jemuran.

"Lain kali beli di toko! Takutnya guling itu habis mungut dari bak sampah!" Ibu Midorima berlalu kembali ke dapur.

Midorima lari ke atas dan sampailah di kamarnya.

"Dasar Kepala lumut… Enak aja dibilang guling.. mana dikira mungut di bak sampah pula… dan untungnya ibumu ga langsung nyuci diriku ini di mesin cuci baru…ga tau jadi apa ntarnya" Akashi keliatan ga terima dikatain guling.

"Daripada gue bilang lo lontong itu lebih ga mungkin lagi" jelas Midorima.

Sesaat Akashi merhatiin kamar sohibnya, dan dipikir-pikir lagi ini pertama kalinya dia dateng dan nyatronin rumah Midorima. Kamarnya simple juga.. Cuma ada banyak 'Barang aneh' di sini.

"Kamarmu rapi juga.. ga kayak kamar Aomine yang minta digrebek sama petugas kebersihan…" komen Akashi. "Tiap hari juga begini.." jawab Midorima seadanya.

"Aku tidur dimana Shintarou?" Akashi mulai bingung, ranjang Midorima kecil Cuma cukup 1 orang kalo dipake berdua ntar dia kejepet ntar dia modar lagi… GA GA GA… itulah pemikiran Akashi.

"Hah? Ya di lemari lah..masa lo tidur di ranjang? Ntar gue jatoh lo tendangin…" sahut Midorima. "Lemari? Yang di sono?" Akashi melirik sebuah lemari buat nyimpen futon.

"IYA LAH…" hening sejenak.

Mau ga mau ya harus mau. Akirnya Akashi nyempil di bawah lemari futon Midorima, udah dingin, baunya apek..Akashi sangsi si kepala ijo itu ga pernah ngebersiin lemarinya. Mana banyak nyamuk, dan gaswatnya lagi tadi ada kecoak numpang lewat tanpa kulo nuwun tanpa ekiusmi di depan mukanya… mau ngejerit tapi dia bakal digebugin Midorima.

"Anjiiirrrr..kecoak ni ngajak berantem! Ga pake permisi asal lewat aja" geram Akashi. Tapi dia langsung tidur karena kecapean lompat-lompar mulu..lebih tepatnya di tendang Midorima dari pucuk jalan.

Sementara Akashi hebatnya dia masih bisa berngorok ria di bawah sana, ngebuat Midorima yang masih bangun di depan laptopnya kesel, sebeginikah Akashi kalo lagi tidur di rumahnya sendiri?

"Ebuseeh ni anak, tuan muda tidurnya sambil seriosaan… bisa-bisa gue jejelin tuh mulut pake bawang. Ah yang lebih pentingnya gue kudu calling mereka semua dari e-mail" Midorima mengalihkan dirinya ke sebuah layar tancep..eh ralat layar laptopnya. Dia mengirim e-mail seputar perkembangan tali pocong Akashi pada Kuroko cs.

e-mail pertama datang dari Kise, dia menulis : _"Ga ada di rumahku Midorimacchi! Aku udah pake jurus Blusukannya Pak Jokowow tapi yang aku temuin tali rafiah semua…? Gimana kalo besok kita ketemu saja bareng Akashicchi dan yang lain?"._

"Rumah lo deket pabrik tali raffia gitu?" batin Midorima.

Lalu yang kedua e-mail datang dari Kuroko : "_Maaf Midorima kun, yang aku temuin sepanjang jalan ini tali tambang… besok ketemuan saja..aku capek nih"._

"Ini lagi" Midorima membuka satu e-mail dari Aomine yaitu : _"Bro.. gue nemunya tali BH semua..barusan emak gue beli tali BH 1 lusin, butuh di bawain besok? Okee aku bawain"._

"Dasar bocah mesum..gue belom setuju udah maen iya aja" Midorima menepok jidatnya.

Yang terakir dari Murasakibara yaitu :_ "Adanya tali kolor Midocchin..besok aku bawa aja yaa..aku lagi asik nih banyak makanan..BYE"._

"Geezzz.. dan apa maksudnya BYE di tulis pake ukuran gede-gede itu?" Midorima menutup laptopnya, menuju tempat tidur dan melepas kacamatanya. Dia menutupi dirinya dengan selimut dan masih berpikir sana-sini, dari mule Akashi mati lalu idup..dan ada pertanyaan di kepalanya..

_** "KALO TALINYA KETEMU..DIA MATI LAGI ATO MALAH IDUP?"**_ Midorima ga mau mikir lama-lama dia lalu tidur tanpa memperdulikan suara dengkuran indah Akashi.

* * *

Esoknya…

"Shintarou..Shintarou..bangun!" Akashi menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke pipi kiri Midorima. "SHINTAROUU BANGUN!"

DUAAAK! Tanpa pandang bulu Akashi melepaskan kepalanya langsung ke jidat Midorima.

"GHUAAAAAGGH! Anjiirrr sakit dodol!" Midorima melepaskan tendangan langsung ke muka Akashi.

"Akashi, ada cara laen yang lebih bagus buat ngebangunin orang ga sih!?" seru Midorima yang memegangi jidatnya yang benjol.

"Udah tau aku ga bisa pake tangan! Ga usah protes deh! Tuh dari tadi emak kamu manggilin buat sarapan!" bela Akashi dengan muka bercapkan kaki Midorima.

"Ya udah, tunggu di sini" lantas Midorima ngacir ke bawah, 5 menit kemudian dia udah membawa nampan berisi 2 mangkok nasi dan lauknya.

"Kau bilang apa pada ibumu?" tanya Akashi yang makan dengan tangan yang keluar dari bungkusan kaennya.

"Ano..ah ga.. gue Cuma bilang kalo gue lagi pengen makan banyak.." jawab Midorima yang tadinya sih pengen nanya kenapa Akashi bisa ngeluarin tangannya dari kaen pembungkusnya tapi ga jadi.

"Terus ibumu percaya?" tanya Akashi lagi. "Iyaah dia bilang.. kalo mungkin aku kekurangan gizi akir-akir ini" sahut Midorima.

"Wow ibumu perhatian..kelewatan sih.." Akashi sweat drop.

"Hari ini kita ketemuan dengan Kuroko dan yang laen di taman… jadi bersiaplah" Midorima membereskan perlatan makannya.

"Oh ya.. oke. Eh bersiap untuk apa?" lirik Akashi masih dengan makanannya.

"JDUAAAKKK!" Midorima melemparkan sebuah kamus bahasa Jepang yang tebelnya naudubilah dan strike ke kepala Akashi. "Bersiap untuk jadi guling lagi" jawab Midorima. Untung aja ibu Midorima sedang sibuk di kamarnya, jadi ga akan dicurigai.. masa baru beli guling mau dijual lagi?.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Akashi yang masih pingsan dibawa oleh Midorima, agak aneh sih masalahnya dari tadi dia diliatin sama orang-orang. 15 menit kemudian Midorima sudah berada di taman yang dijanjikan, di sana sudah ada Kuroko cs yang ternyata datang lebih pagi.

"Midorimacchi!~ di sini!" Kise melambaikan tangannya.

"Ga usah lebay dehh…" Midorima memasang muka males.

"Lho..kenapa tuh Akashicchi? Kau apain dia ampe pingsan begitu?" Kise ngeliat Akashi yang ga berkutik di tangan Midorima.

"Oh..dia jadi guling dulu.. soalnya tadi malem dia ngingep di rumah gue.." terang Midorima.

"Uh..aku ngeliat Ketty perry lagi dangdutan..lho? kalian.." Akashi yang siuman agak kaget dengan sikon(situasi&kondisi) di depannya.

"Nih kita udah bawa tali yang udah kami dapat" Aomine mengeluarkan semua tali yang ada. Akashi melotot… OEMJI..temen-temennya udah kelewat niat nyariin tali ampe ada tali BH juga…

"Gimana kalo kita investigasi lagi.." tukas Akashi. "Kemana?" tanya Kuroko.

"KE KUBURANKU.." jawab Akashi enteng.

"KUBURAN LAGII!?" seru mereka kompak kayak cheerleader. Jadi gimana ya? Apakah mereka menyanggupi permintaan dan usulan Akashi ini? berhasil ga ya mereka menemukan tali pocong Akashi unyu kitaaa?

Tenang, perjalanan masi panjang! Mari kita lihat di NEXT CHAPTER!

**TO BE KONTINYU~**

**Haloo minna! Update Updatee! #bawa kentongan hehehhee**

**Phew akirnya selesai juga chap 2 semoga menjadi chapter yang seru**

**Ooo Yuzu baru nyadar Aka chan lagi kena Sial hari ini ah tak apa**

**yang penting readers senang! Oke minna **

**R^R kaay :D**


	3. Saatnya di Kuburan

**TALI POCONG AKASHI**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Walau badai menyerang, sang Pocong merah terus berjuang**

**demi baju dan talinya yang entah kemana**

**dan sungguh.. ngebuat Kisedai menggila...**

**WARNING : PENUH BAHAN TAWA, LEDAKAN, GARING, OOC FULL! **

* * *

_**Midorima POV :**_

_**Pernah kebayang ga kalo kapten basket lo mati, terus dia bangkit lagi gara-gara tali pocongnya melayang entah kemana? Yang lo pikir pasti nakutin.. tapi kayaknya ga buat kapten gue yang nyusahinnya bener-bener minta dicekek ..masalahnya kalo dia dicekek dia mati lagi ntar pahala gue dipotong trus dosa gue nambah.. teuing dah.. pegel mikirnya…**_

_**END OF POV.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**o_o**_

Karena masih pagi, Kisedai yang diajak ke Kuburan masih oke-oke aja. Masalahnya kalo malem, mereka bakal ngegantung Akashi gara-gara bertemu dengan temennya yang sama-sama pocong itu, kalo mukanya unyu semua kayak Akashi sih ga masalah, tapi kalo mukanya udah ga karuan bentuknya absurd en darahnya ngucur kemana-mana… bisa- bisa mereka lari ke ujung dunia yang paling ujung(ngomong-ngomong ujung dunia itu dimana ya?).

"Kesannya beda ya?" sahut Kuroko membuka pembicaraan. "Maksudmu apa Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise.

Mereka semua masih berjalan kea rah kuburan, maklum jarak kuburan sama taman cukup jauh sedangkan mereka ga mau motong jalan karena jalan yang langsung nembus ke kuburan penuh sama pohon beringin sama pohon bamboo yang sering banyak penunggunya, ga mandang siang ato malem, pasti ada aja yang muncul, kayaknya hantu jama sekarang udah ga takut sama matahari karena ada sunblock yang melindungi, apa jangan-jangan mereka pake soflens biar matanya ga kebakar? Kalo iya, berarti dunia hantu sudah terkena efek globalisasi.

"Ga sih, maksudnya kesan ke kuburan malem sama siang hari itu beda ya?" terang Kuroko.

"Yaah gimana lagi, kalo siang mah itu ga masalah toh ini juga masih pagi.. tapi kalo malem hari OH NEHI-NEHI ACHA-ACHA… gue ogah!" Aomine alay menjawab dengan gaya Sharukan dagang beras di pasar, lebih tepatnya bukan Sharukan tapi Sharungan.

"Aomine alay muncul.." komen Midorima.

"Woii! Tungguin napa.. jalan cepet-cepet amat, kuburannya juga ga bakal lari ini!" seru Akashi yang masih lompat-lompatan di belakang sohib-sohibnya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Aduuh! Makanya jangan lompat,lama tao!" hardik Midorima.

"Sembarangan! Kalo ga lompat emangnya aku harus gimana? Ngesot? Ntar jadinya pocong ngesot, ntar julukanku jadi AKASHI SI POCONG NGESOT gitu? Adduuh plis deh! Imageku bisa ambruk di depan fans-fansku nanti!" Akashi mulai OOC.

"Walah.. kalo gini ceritanya kita bakal sampe di kuburan malem-malem lo..Kurokocchi..ada ide ga?" Kise melirik Kuroko dan Kuroko melirik Kise, dan lagu berputar 'Lirikkan matamu menarik hati—oh senyumanmu Najis sekali—'(Author digampar).

"Kise kun..matamu" sahut Kuroko. "Huh? Ada apa Kurokocchi?" Kise langsung kaget meliat mata Kuroko yang ga lazim.

"ADA BELEKNYA" Kise langsung jempalikan sambil koprol dan tak lupa mencuci tangan sebelum makan(apa hubungannya).

"Kenapa ga make sesuatu yang bisa narik Akashi? Kayak gerobak ato semacemnya?" usul Aomine yang tumben hari ini otaknya lagi ga berkabut ato lagi ga ditumbuhin jamur-jamur bokepnya.

"Ide bagus sih, tapi mana ada yang kayak begituan di sini" jelas Midorima.

Kuroko melirik ke arah sebrang jalan. Sebuah benda yang dibuat untuk mengangkut sak semen yang sepertinya sengaja di buang oleh pemiliknya menyalakan lampu ide Kuroko.

"Ano.. kalau mau kenapa kita ga makai benda itu saja" Kuroko menunjuk gerobak yang berwarna merah di sebrang jalan.

"Itu kan gerobak buat ngangkut sak semen kan? Ga kepake?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku pikir kalau membiarkan Akashi kun lompat-lompat kayak kecebong baru jadi kodok bakal lama urusannya.. jadi mungkin Murasakibara kun bisa ngebawa gerobak itu dan ngangkut Akashi kun biar cepet sampai ke Kuburan" Kuroko menjelaskan idenya yang luar dalem dan brilian itu.

"Kau yakin Kurokocchi? Aku rasa itu agak bahaya" sahut Kise.

"Daripada kita seret Akashi kun pakai motor itu lebih bahaya lagi" jawab Kuroko. "TETSUYA..SUNGGUH TERPUJI SEKALI NIATMU" Akashi dengan death glare dan gunting di mulutnya(tangannya diiket sih) mulai mengobarkan hawa membunuh membuat Murasakibara dan Aomine mundur 4 langkah maju jalan.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, Aomine kau ambil gerobak sak semen itu kemari" komando Midorima.

"Yosh.. maap ya Akashi kalau ntar lo jadi semen buntel hehehe" Aomine cekikikan ngebayangin Akashi dalam bentuk sak semen dan dibawa oleh Murasakibara ke tempat pembuatan semen.

"Lucu sekali ya Daiki? Setelah semua ini kelar kubotaki kepalamu nanti" senyum devil Akashi membuat Aomine mingkem.

"Ah oh maap Akashi gue Cuma becanda.. jangan masukin ke ati..masukin tong sampah aja" sahut Aomine yang udah merinding disko ngeri ngebayangin kepalanya dibotakin Akashi pake gunting, iya sukur-sukur masi pake gunting, gimana kalo pake pemotong rumput, Aomine yakin ga Cuma rambutnya yang ilang, nyawa sama kepalanya juga ngikut ilang kea lam laen.

Murasakibara masukin Akashi ke dalam gerobak dengan satu roda di depannya itu, Akashi bener-bener kayak semen yang lutu banget.

"Pfffff….Akashi kun..kau lucu sekali…bener-bener kayak lontong yang mau di ekspor" Kuroko nahan tawa tapi masi sempet-sempetnya ngejek setulus hati.

"Muaahahahahaa… kalo gue poto kayaknya bakal jadi top news di seluruh klub basket, Akashi si kapten Rakuzan jadi lontong yang mau diekspor ke Etiopia..aaahahahahahhaaaa!" Aomine guling-guling. Sedangkan Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara Cuma ngempet ketawa tapi ga bisa.

"Hahahahahaaa Akashicchii! Kau lucu sekali! Kayak buntelan buluk!" sahut Kise.

"KALIAN SEMUA.. SETELAH SELESAI KUBUNUH KALIAN" Akashi yang pundung, plus gondok, dan kesel sampe ke ubun-ubun kayak gunung Monaloa mau mledug. Sungguh terpuji sekali kawan-kawannya yang mau ngebantu sekaligus mencelanya.

Setelah dijitakin satu-satu dengan sendok semen yang ada di gerobak itu, mereka semua menuju ke kuburan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, karena jalan menurun mereka sempet berhenti sejenak karena tanjakan yang lumayan tinggi. Murasakibara meletakkan Akashi..atau lebih tepatnya gerobak semen dan Akashi di dalamnya di deket tiang listrik.

"Wuah cape ya.." sahut Kise. "Nih gue bawa minum" Midorima menyodorkan sebotol minum.

"Gue mau!" seru Aomine. "Aku juga dong" sahut Kuroko.

"Aku mau Midocchin" Murasakibara juga ikutan. "Eh woi! Aku juga mau!" Akashi yang membalikkan badan tiba-tiba merasakan gerobaknya berjalan..TURUN!

"WAAAA HELEEP! HELEEP WOII KAMPREET!" Gerobak serta Akashi meluncur bebas ke bawah.

"GYAAA AKASHICCHI!" Kise dan Kuroko langsung mengejar Akashi.

"Walaaaahh! Kok bisa lari beigtu!?" seru Aomine dengan kosakata yang aneh.

"Murasakibara kau ga ganjel ban gerobaknya ya?!" tanya Midorima yang juga ikutan lari. "GA TUH.." jawab si ungu lempeng. "DODOOOOOL!" seru Midorima dan Aomine.

Akashi Cuma berdoa komat-kamit supaya dia ga ketubruk lagi, ato malah dia dilindes kayak guling beneran sama truk tronton. Saking cepetnya, Kuroko dan Kise bahkan ga sanggup nyusul, tapi untungnya di depan sepi ga ada motor ato mobil, Aomine masih semangat ngejer bareng Murasakibara. Tapi ga perlu bantuan dari Eyang gersang ato eyang tadus, gerobak Akashi yang meluncur super kena polisi tidur dan sukses mementalkan Akashi hingga mukanya yang lutu unyu imoet itu natap tembok sampe terdengar bunyi 'BRAAK' yang indah(apanya)

"Akashicchi!? Kau ga apa-apa? Kau ga mati lagi kan?" Kise langsung ngeguncangin badan Akashi yang udah ga karuan lagi bentuknya.

"Bagaimana kalo kita lakuin sesuatu supaya dia sadar" sahut Aomine.

"Akashi kun…BANGUN!" PLAAAAKKKK!PLAAAKK!PLAAK!Kuroko dengan mulusnya menabok kedua pipi Akashi dengan sandal karet.

"Huuuh? Kenapa aku? Aku bermimpi di tabok Britney Spears sama papan penggilesan.." Akashi mulai sadar dari pingsannya.

"Masih sempet-sempetnya lu mikirin Britney spears.." sahut Midorima sweatdrop.

"Kita udah sampe.. tapi kok kepalaku benjol begini? Pipiku cenat-cenut kayak lagunya Cemesh.. kalian tau kenapa?" tanya Akashi yang ga sadar kalo pipinya udah di tabokin pake sandal sama Kuroko.

"Eh oh.. itu Cuma luka bekas nabrak doang kok Akashicchi.. hehehehehe…" jawab Kise dengan wajah modelnya yang meyakinkan soalnya bakal gaswat kalo Akashi tau mukanya udah di cabik-cabik sama sandal oleh Kuroko.

"Bener-bener kuburan siang hari ya.. hehehhe.. ga ada serem-seremnya.. hohoho.." sahut Aomine yang kayaknya merasa menang.

"Yah namanya siang bolong begini kale Aominecchi.."sergah Kise.

Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah masa depan Akashi(baca=kuburan) yang letaknya emang agak jauh dari gerbang utama. Saking jauhnya Midorima sampe ngomelin Akashi kenapa dia milih tanah kubur yang jauhnya ga ketulungan itu.

"Yah habis tanah kubur bagian depan tuh harganya mahal.. kalo pake kredit ntar bunganya nambah.. mending yang agak pelosok masih murah aja.. adem lagi" jawaban OON Akashi ngebuat Midorima cs udah merasa tuan muda yang atu ini emang suka menabung atau emang pelit ya?

"Nah.. sekarang kalian coba cari deh daerah sini.. talinya" pinta Akashi yang membungkuk di deket nisan yang bertuliskan 'Telah Pergi teman kami yang meninggalkan Utang dan Tetek Bengek laennya. Akashi Seijuuro'.

"Ga ada apapun di sini Akashicchi"seru Kise yang udah ngorek-ngorek bagian depan makam.

"Akashi kun ada tali..tapi kayaknya tali pancing" sahut Kuroko.

"Kita lagi ga nyari tali begituan" tukas Akashi.

"Akashi! Liat ada tali layangan! Kayaknya keren nih..!"seru Aomine yang nyarinya paling ujung.

"KAU PIKIR AKU LAYANGAN?!" Akashi menimpuk Aomine pake batu dengan mulutnya(lagi).

Karena hasilnya nihil mereka mendapat ide untuk menanyakannya pada bapak kuncen(juru kunci) kuburan ini, moga aja ada petunjuk.

"Maap pak. Boleh nanya.. ng cowok yang kemaren mati.. iya namanya Akashi seijuuro sepertinya ketinggalan sesuatu itu.. tali pocongnya" Kise bertanya pada sang kuncen, soalnya Kise disini paling pinter ngomong, sedangkan Akashi sembunyi di balik pohon kamboja. Takut si bapak kuncen lari ngeliat dia. Ato malah minta tanda tangan?

"Wah nak..anda sekalian kurang beruntung.. soal tali pocong emang ada waktu itu ada yang ngambil, anak kecil,tapi waktu saya ngikutin mereka ternyata talinya hanyut di kali.. di deket jamban di bawah kuburan ini" jelas bapak kuncen dengan entengnya.

"HAAAAAAHHH! # $#%$^$*! *$?" Semua orang(minus Murasakibara) termasuk Akashi yang ada di belakang langsung paduan suara berhah ria.

"La..lalu bagemana kita dapetin tuh tali..?" tanya Aomine panic.

"Ya.. mau ga mau ya.. KE JAMBANnya..kan?" sahutan Murasakibara membuat mereka semua beku. "SERIUSAN?" tanya mereka semua pada si ungu.

"Kalau mau kalian tinggal lewat belakang rumah saya, terus turun ke bawah.. oh ya nak ati-ati di sana licin.. selain licin banyak 'itu' nya maklum di sana masih banyak orang desa" tukas si bapak.

"Maksudnya AKASHI KUN KEDUA dalam bentuk KUNING mengambang kan?" tebak Kuroko yang tentu saja sudah dibayangkan oleh kawan-kawannya.

Setelah berpamitan, mereka bertemu Akashi. "Lalu..?" lirik Aomine. "Ya tentu saja ke bawah sana.. dan cari" jawab Akashi.

"KAU JUGA IKUT!" ancam Midorima.

"GHEEHH!? AKU?" seru Akashi dengan berat hati

apa ya yang bakal mereka temui di sana? Selamatkah Akashi dari derasnya arus air sungai dan beberapa TOKAI? benarkah tali itu hanyut di kali?

kalau iya betul, benar-benar kesempatan Akashi dalam melakukan survival tingkat tinggi

dalam bentuk POCONG!?

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Hahahaha Akashi dalam bentuk pocong membuat Yuzu ngakak**

**sungguh ini diluar dugaan!**

**Readers juga pasti berpikir sama.. ohohohohoo...**

**Maap yaa late publish tapi moga kalian suka!...**

**okee dehh tinggal diberi nilai deh sama readers silakan**

**R^R yaaayy :D**


	4. Kuburan dan Kali

**TALI POCONG AKASHI**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Kali ini Akashi pocong cs berkerumun di kali...**

**bukan kali ciliwung hehehe...**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, GARING, GA TAU LAGI~JUST ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Akashi POV :_**

**_Well tekewell kewell.. okeh.. maaf aku mulai OOC sekarang. betewe karena si Shintarou dengan baik hatinya membantu dan sohib-sohib biadabku yang kucintai dari ujung kaki sampe ujung rambut merahku ini juga mau bantu aku seneng banget..(ea), aku ga tau kudu berterima kasih atau malah menyesal karena perjalanan ini.. sampe aku ga nyangka bakal jadi pocong nista begindang… (Akashi alay mode on)_**

**_END OF POV._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_o_o_**

"Ga usah kebanyakan cing cong lu cepetan jalan..eh maksudnya lompat" Midorima menggemplang kepala Akashi yang lagi asik bernarasi.

"Wadaaoow! Heh ga sopan..aku kaptenmu! Dan kau harusnya menolongku bukan ngeremukin badanku ini..!" seru Akashi sewot.

" Kapten palelu peyang.. mantan kapten aja bangga..!? hadehh, Hei Kuroko dimana tempat maksudnya kali itu?" Midorima beralih pada Kuroko beserta Kise dan Aomine yang bertugas mencari kali aka sungai yang dimaksud sama mbah kuncen tadi.

"Kayaknya ada di bawah sana Midorimacchi.. dan kayaknya terjal banget…" sahut Kise menunjuk kea rah bawah. Semua melirik kea rah tangan Kise berada.. yang bisa mereka katakan Cuma 'W-O-W' tak lupa menambahkan kata 'O-M-G' sebagai penutupnya.

"Oke ini agak keterlaluan, kita ga mungkin bungee jumping ke bawah SONO kan?" tanya Aomine dengan menekan kata 'SONO'nya.

"Minecchin aja yang nyobain dulu..kalo Minecchin selamet ntar kabarin aja.." jawab Murasakibara gaje.

"Lo ngajak berantem gue ladenin nih" Aomine sudah bersiap dengan celurit di tangannya yang entah darimana itu.

"Gimana kalo Kisecchin aja?" Murasakibara mencari tumbal selanjutnya.

"Haah! Ga ga ga! Nehii!nehii! ogaah! Kenapa ga Kurokocchi aja!" tunjuk Kise.

"Aku ga mau jadi tumbal di tempat beginian.." jawab Kuroko flat. Sementara Midorima dan Akashi lagi observasi sambil liat pemadangan serem di bawah mereka, Kuroko mendapatkan ide GILA yang JOSGANDOS CETAR MEMBARA..

Kuroko mendekati si ijo(bukan Kolor ijo ato buto ijo) dan si merah dan memasang tampang biasa aja. Sambil merhatiin Akashi dari kaki pindah ke perut dari perut ke tangan dari tangan ke kepala dari kepala ke semuanya(kok kayak iklan ya?), karena dipandangin ga lazim oleh Kuroko, Akashi mulai bertanya.

"….Ada apa Tetsuya? Kau lihat sesuatu? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Akashi.

"Lo udah salah dari dulu.." cletuk Midorima yang langsung di injek sama Akashi.

"Akashi kun.. sebelum lebaran datang boleh aku minta maaf dulu?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi cengo, dipikir-pikir puasa aja belom masa udah mau minal aidzinan?

"Eh.. yaah aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu Tetsuya, kau takut kalo aku ga tenang di alam barza?" sekarang Akashi yang balik nanya.

"Jadi kau akan maapin semua kesalahanku bahkan sekarang?" tanya Kuroko lagi meyakinkan.

"Ehhh apa sih, kok aku jadi ngerasa bersalah padamu Tetsuya, apa kau segitunya mendendam padaku?" sahut Akashi kuatir 45.

Dengan sekali sentak, Kuroko mendorong Pocong Akashi ke arah bawah..

"Bahkan SEKARANG kan? Kalo gitu.. GOMENASAI yaa Akashi kun" jawab Kuroko. Sedangkan semuanya langsung mangap cengo ngeliat ide gila Kuroko melemparkan Akashi sebagai kelinci percobaan. Akashi Cuma melotot..

"TETSUYAAA! KAMPREEETT! KUTARIK KATA-KATAKU TADII! AAAaaaaa….!"(Karena Akashi jatoh jadi hurupnya makin mengecil).Akashi pun gelinding ke bawah. "KUROKOCCHII! Apa yang kau lakukan!?#$#" seru Kise langsung melabrak kawan bayangannya.

"TETSUU! KAU MAU BUAT MASALAH LAGI! AKASHI MAU DIBUNUH LAGI!?" Kini Aomine yang ikut-ikutan, dengan alasan laen, dia ga kuatir Akashi terjun bebas tapi dia takut kalo si Akashi makin ninggalin masalah, jangan-jangan selaen tali pocongnya ntar dia keilangan kaen kafannya. Bisa ngebayang gimana bentuknya Akashi Cuma pake kaen kafan yang diiket ngelingker di atas kepalanya kayak gantungan konci dan dia bakal neror mereka lagi..

"Heii.. daripada lo pada marah-marah mending langsung aja deh nyusul tu lontong eh pocong maksudnya.." sahut Midorima yang sweatdrop ngeliat ke bawah.

"Akacchinn~ kau masih idup? Eh salah.. kau udah mati? Kau mati lagi gaa? Kalo iya coba lambaikan tangan.." Murasakibara meneriaki sosok Akashi yang ga tau ada dimana.

"Emangnya lo pikir ini MASIH DUNIA LAEN?" Aomine menabok kepala ungu Murasakibara dengan sandal.

"Kalian, di sana sepertinya ada jalan setapak deh.. ayo ke sana!" seru Kise.

Tanpa babibu mereka semua mengikuti kea rah jalan yang kayaknya biasa dipake sama orang-orang desa buat ke.. kali.

"Gue sangsi kayaknya ni jalan menuju ke sebuah destinasi tak terduga" Aomine mulai berhipotesa dengan kata-kata yang tinggi, setinggi Murasakibara yang lagi ikut lomba panjat pinang, dijamin tu tiang langsung ambruk seketika.

Ternyata eh ternyata.. dugaan Aomine tepat, di ujung jalan ini sebuah jamban yang ga terlalu besar sudah nangkring di depan mereka. Bau-bauan khas parfum jamban langsung menyerang mereka semua, ngebuat Kise langsung mabok jamur.

"Buju buneng… ni bau apaan yak? Baunya kayak Aominecchi yang ga mandi 2 bulan" sahut Kise yang langsung menutup matanya(lho?).

"Lo kebauan tapi kok nutup mata sih?" tanya Midorima.

"Kise, tadi lo bilang apa ya? Lo mau gue ceburin ke sini sekarang biar lo berenang sama 'sodara-sodara' yang sama-sama kuning itu?" Aomine langsung sewot.

"Hidooiioo! Masa kau samakan daku dengan Tokaai!? Kan bentuknya lebih mirip sama Aominecchi!?"seru Kise balik.

"Uaanjiir! Berantem ajak nyok sekarang!" mereka berdua udah siap dengan peralatan masing-masing. Sedangkan seorang ibu-ibu lewat dan agak aneh ngeliat para cowok-cowok unyu lagi ngerubungin jamban. Pemandangan asing ya?

"Eh ano.. nak kalo mau make jamban..ga usah pake rebutan segala di rumah ibu ada kok" sapa si Ibu dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Apa?! Eh oh bukan kok bu, saya lagi nyari 'temen' saya yang kayaknya kecebur di sungai ini.." jawab Midorima.

"Oooh wah kasian ya, padahal di kali ini banyak 'buangannya' jadi ga ada yang berani mandi di sini" jawab si ibu sambil senyum semangat. Semua beku.

"Wahaha..ahaha.. lagi sial kali bu temen saya" tukas Kise ketawa kaku.

"Oh ya ibu tadi ngeliat ada Guling lapuk lagi nyangkut di deket sini.. mau ibu ambil tapi udah banyak itunya…kira-kira siapa ya yang buang buntelan bapuk buluk begituan di sini ya?" penjelasan si ibu membuat Midorima cs langsung ber-OH NO!- karena mereka tau itu pasti AKASHI yang tadi dijorokin sama Kuroko.

"Buu! Dimana guling itu!?" sahut Aomine. "Itu..100 m dari sini.." tunjuk si ibu.

"A..ARIGATOU! Hitsureshimasuu!*permisi*" serempak mereka langsung ngacir, ga lupa mengucapkan terima kasi sebagai anak baik yang suka menabung dan tidak sombong.

Ga perlu lama-lama nyari Guling Akashi yang barusan ngegelinding dan sekarang udah tengkurep di pinggiran kali, kayaknya Akashi pingsan gara-gara kejedot batu. Tapi ada yang berubah, kaen kafannya yang tadi warnanya putih agak kusam sekarang ada variasi warna kuning dan coklatnya.

"Wuaaaa! Akashiichi! Kau pingsan lagi!" seru Kise langsung narik Akashi dibantu Midorima dan Kuroko ke pinggir kali yang lebih tinggi.

"Mau diapain lagi ini? Akashi udah ga tau ngelayang kemana" Tanya Midorima.

"Serahin aja sama aku.. Hei Akashi.. BANGUUN!" PLAAAAKK! BUAK! Kali ini Aoimne yang nabokin Akashi pake wajan yang hanyut ga jauh dari sana.

"Waaaa aku mau dicipok sama AMING! Aku mimpi mau di culik sama Justin Bieber.." Akashi yang mukanya udah berbentuk papan penggilesan sekaligus benjol di jidatnya langsung bangun seketika.

"Wuah.. kali ini Justin bieber.. lama-lama Mpok Nori dikecengin tuh" Aomine langsung sweatdrop.

"Lagian ini lebih manjur kok Aomine kun" Kuroko mengamini.

"Aku serasa melayang kea lam laen…" Akashi terduduk sambil ninget-nginget apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa menit lalu, dia lagi bungee jumping pake gaya baru, gaya GELINDING NO JUTSU.

"Yaah sudahlah Akashi, mending kita liat apakah ada tali itu di sini" sahut Midorima ga mau memperpanjang durasi karena hari sudah semakin siang.

"Kok bajuku jadi warna-warni begini? Siapa yang pake parfum wangi busuk juga?" tanya Akashi yang ngikutin kawan-kawannya berburu tali.

"Sebenernya bukan parfum tapi wangi TOKAI special Akashi" batin Aomine yang udah ngempet ketawa sampe mules.

"Motif bajumu keren Akashi kun" sahut Kuroko sok polos padahal dia ngakak guling-guling di atinya.

"Akacchin.. adanya tali BH ni..motifnya hello kitty lucu.." Murasakibara menunjukkan tali yang dipungutnya.

"Kau samakan aku dengan apa sih Atsushi?" tanya Akashi keki.

Mereka ngubek-ngubek sekitar kali, sampe sekalinya Akashi kepeleset dan ngapung di kali sama para Tokai di dalamnya, dia berenang pake gaya Tokai kesambit.

"Haaahh! Aku pegel~ ga ada dimanapun.." Kise langsung duduk di deket batu, tapi sesaat sebelum dia kembali beranjak dia ngeliat sesuatu yang putih, panjang dan nyangkut di ranting pohon.

"KETEMUU!" seru Kise kegirangan.

"Apanyaa?!" Aomine cs langsung mendekat kea rah Kise. "Akashicchi! Itu! talimu!" seru Kise.

Mereka semua yakin tali yang lagi melambai di ranting pohon itu adalah talinya Akashi. "CEPAT AMBILL!" komando Akashi tanpa pidato dulu.

"Gimana caranya coba? Arusnya deres banget ke sana.. dan kayaknya kita bakal arung jeram kalo lo niat ngambilnya.." tanya Midorima.

"Atsuhi, bantu Shintarou" Akashi meminta Murasakibara membantu Midorima. Mereka berdua langsung menuju ke pinggiran sungai, dengan hati-hati Midorima menggapai-gapai tu tali yang dari tadi ga kena, serasa diledekin begitu.

"Aseemm..ni tali kayaknya ngejek gue! HEAAA!" Midorima memaksa dan seketika tali berhasil di dapat.

Tapi kaki Midorima yang kepentok diantara batu langsung ngebuat si ijo terjun bebas ke kali, dia tak lupa menarik Murasakibara, Murasakibara ditahan oleh Aomine tapi gagal, Aomine narik Kise tapi Kise langsung narik Kuroko dan hebatnya Kuroko langsung nendang Akashi yang ikutan nyebur juga.

"WAAAAAAAA!" Mereka semua langsung maen arung jeram masal.. kepala mereka kejedot batu, ngeliwatin jamban yang ada orangnya, banyak pisang goreng tanpa kulit..dan terakir mereka langsung bermuara ke AER TERJUN.

"WUAAAAA HELEEEPP! HELEEPP!" Kisedai langsung meluncur dari aer terjun tersebut… sampe… sampee.. sampe Author ga tau kemana mereka berada..  
jam udah menunjuk pukul 5 sore, Midorima terbangun dan dia ngeliat dia nyangkut di sebuah sungai bersama Akashi yang kayaknya dari tadi dia peluk kayak boneka teddy bear.

"HEH! SOMPRET, kalo mau peluk, peluk emakmu aja sendiri sana! Pake acara meluk-meluk diriku kayak lemper kepenyet!" seru Akashi menjitaki kepala Midorima.

"Yaa maap.. gimana yang laennya?" tanya Midorima. "Heii Midorimacchi! Gimana talinya?" tanya Kise bersama Kuroko, Aomine, dan Murasakibara.

"Serasa gue masih gue..pegang.." sungguh beruntung sekali mereka, tali pocong Akashi luput entah kemana sekarang. "Uh Oh... gawaat gawaat!" semua orang langsung pundung ria.. tapi tak lama Aomine meliat aliran sungai ngarah ke suatu bangunan..

"Eh.. ada bangunan di atas sana.. sungainya mengarah ke sana" terang Aomine.

"Jangan ke sana! Di sana terkenal berhantu.. itu bekas pabrik tekstil yang udah makan korban… banyak pekerja yang masuk ke mesin pabriknya.. terkenal banyak potongan tubuh suka melayang-layang di sono… pabrik itu sekarang ditutup..dan makin…ANGKER!" Kise menjelaskan panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang itu langsung membuat semua orang bergidik.

"Tapi filing sih tuh tali ke sana" sahut Kuroko. "Beneran? Mau masuk..aku takut nih" tanya Akashi.

"Lo udah mati masih takut sama orang yang udah mati juga?" tanya Midorima cengo. "Mereka mati duluan lebih senior! Aku junior!" jawab Akashi.

"Ada yaa yang begituan, senior junior di dunia hantu?" tanya Kise.

"Tapi… mau ga mau.. kita harus ke sana!" sambar Midorima. "..." semuanya langsung diem...

Berani ga ya mereka ke ex pabrik yang terkenal angker ituuu? Yuukk kita liat selanjutnya.. hehehe

di Next Chapterr~~

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Haaaahh akirnya kelaar wkwkwkw.. Yuzu suka sekali dengan **

**Akachan Pocong! semakin aneh aja.. yaahh**

**karena Yuzu ga mau ninggalin efek seremnya, Yuzu milih ex pabrik**

**untuk setting selanjutnya! makasi yang udah review yaaa **

**Yuzu senang sekali! dan senang kalian suka cerita aneh ini!**

**okee daripada banyak cingcong mari kita langsung**

**R^R yeaahh~**


	5. Pabrik itu ?

**TALI POCONG AKASHI**

**Dislcaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Setelah mereka berlayar? mereka akirnya menuju ke sebuah**

**ex pabrik? tapi belum selesai disitu saja.. nyohoohoho..**

**WARNING : GARING, KIRUK, GAJE, GONJANG GANJING... **

* * *

_**...**_

_**Midorima POV :**_

_**Sudah jatoh ketimpa tangga, ketimpuk duren, kelindes bajaj adalah ungkapan yang cucok buat kondisi kami yang tak juga membaik… oke karena kedodolan? Siapa saja.., tali pocong kapten depakan TEIKOU itu melayang entah kemana lagi.. dan ni urusan bakal makin panjang, hoi Akashi!**_

_**END OF POV.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

O_O

.

.

"Apaan sih manggil-manggil? Nge fans yaa? Sori aku bukan HOMO SAPIEN" Akashi menepis dengan hebat argument Midorima yang lagi asik narasi. "Siapa juga yang nge fans sama lontong kayak lo?" sambar Midorima, dan sekejap kedua warna eh maksudnya kedua orang tersebut langsung baku hantam pake pacul.

Kembali ke cerita, Kisedai yang semulanya berkerumun dengan tokai dan koleganya di kali sekarang mereka hanyut ke sebuah daerah yang ternyata terkenal oleh ex pabrik angker yang ternyata punya sejarah kelam di jaman dulunya. Mungkin saja mereka bernasib lebih baik tapi kayaknya filing mereka ga kayak begidang. Malam makin larut, suasana makin serem, ngebuat mereka ngempet takut sambil loncat-loncat( emangnya kodok?)dan mereka sekarang udah berada di ex pabrik itu.

Pabrik yang dulunya sukses tapi bangkrut karena ada salah seorang pekerjanya yang meninggal dan habis pekerja itu meninggal, mulai banyak kejadian aneh, dari mulai mesin yang menyala sendiri padahal ga ada yang menyalakan, bayangan si pekerja yang suka wira-wiri di antara mesin-mesin besar, dan sosok cewek berpunggung bolong yang ga kalah nakutin. Dan kabarnya bukan Cuma pabrik itu yang angker, Mess pabrik itu juga dulunya punya sejarah yang ga kalah gelapnya. Kabar angin mengatakan kalau di mess dulunya ada seorang cewek yang menjadi korban perampokan dibunuh dan dikubur di salah satu kamar mess. Jadi bisa dibayangin gimana angkernya kedua bangunan yang menjadi satu itu?

"Hoi..Akashi.. bisa kau jelasin bagaimana kita masuk ke dalam sini?" Midorima Cuma mengadahkan kepala ke atas pabrik yang diatasnya dihiasin dengan cerobong.

"Mungkin kita bisa masuk lewat corong itu!" sergah Murasakibara yang mulai konslet.

"Bagaimana kalau kita terbangkan Akashi kun ke cerobongnya?" kini usul Kuroko yang ga kalah keji diumumkan.

"Kalian pikir aku apa? Guling yang bisa dilempar-lempar? Mentang-mentang diriku lagi diiket melulu gini bisa diapa-apain seenak jidat kalian?" Akashi Cuma melirik kedua anak buahnya itu dengan sorot mata menusuk-nusuk.

"Sebenernya kita bisa aja sih dobrak pintunya.. habis di sini ga ada penjaganya" Kise melirik sekeliling dan ga nemuin secuil manusiapun di sana. "Kita ga punya barang untuk ngehancurin ini pintu..?" tukas Kuroko. Tapi dari tadi Aomine yang Cuma mingkem mendapat ide yang super gila daripada milik Kuroko sebelumnya.

"Hoi Murasakibara! Sini" Aomine memanggil raksasa yang dari tadi ngemutin pocky itu."Ada apa Minecchin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Bisa lo ambilin tuh helm proyek yang di sana ga? Terus.. sini..psst psst psst….. kwek-kwek-kwek" Aomine ngebisikin sesuatu yang ngebuat Kise yang melihatnya Cuma nampangin tanda tanya.

"Ngerti? Baiklah kalo gitu..cepet ambil dulu tuh helm" Murasakibara langsung ngacir ngambil sebuah helm proyek yang kayaknya udah lama ga dijamah itu, terus dikasiin ke Aomine.

"Akashi.. kalau boleh..aku Cuma mau minta maaf atas kelakuanku ini" Aomine tiba-tiba mendekati Akashi yang langsung cengo denger lantunan kata Aomine. Sejak kapan si pecinta Mai chan ini jadi alim?

"Eh..oh..itu..bukan masalah sih.. Daiki.. tapi..kok tiba-tiba?" Akashi bingung setengah mampus.

"Oh gue ga bermaksud jahat Cuma gue mau minta maaf dulu sebelum gue melakukan sesuatu…" jawab Aomine yang makin ngebuat Akashi plonga plongo kayak obat nyamuk.

"Bu..bukan itu Daiki..maksudnya apa? Aku kan udah bilang kau ga punya salah apapun.." sahut Akashi. "Kalau begitu.. maafkan ketidaksopananku ini Akashi!" Aomine menaruh helm yang dia dapat.

"Heee hooi! Daiki! Apa ini?" tanya Akashi. "Tenang Akashi.. agar semuanya cepet selesai…gue Cuma mau minta tolong bantuan aja…" Aomine nyengir serem.

Beberapa detik sebelum Akashi ngomong lagi Murasakibara udah ngangkat badannya yang dibuntel itu dan….

"LAKUKAN PASS SUPERMU MURASAKIBARAAA!" Aomine dengan semangat memberi aba-aba.

"Maap ya Akacchin…" Murasakibara dengan tulusnya melempar Akashi dengan kekuatan penuh kea rah pintu, Kise dan Kuroko sampe nyungsep saking kagetnya.. dan terdengarlah bunyi..

"JEDUUUUMMMMM! Pintu pun terbuka…

"AKASHIIIIII!? $#$%$%$%^! "

"AKASHI KUUNN!" Semua Cuma berseru ria, sedangkan Kise sampe ga bisa berkata-kata. Kepulan asep serta pintu yang ringsek terbuka lebar di sono, untung aja pabrik itu terpencil dari desa ato rumah penduduk, kalo ada orang yang dateng bisa berabe urusannya.

"Aominecchii! Kau sedeng yaaa!?" Kise langsung ngelabrak si tersangka pembuat rencana super stress itu.

"Haaah daripada kau minta gue ato Murasakibara buat ngerusaknya? Buang waktu! Mending begitu aja, toh dari awal dia emang ga ngelakuin apa-apa" jawab Aomine dengan entengnya.

"Akashi bisa mati taoo!" tukas Midorima. "Dia kan emang udah mati?" jawab Kuroko polos.

"Baiklah, kita tengok dulu bagemana kondisi buntelan lapuk itu.." Midorima langsung menelusuri pabrik yang baunya aduhai maknyuss di idung, banyak debu, pengap, sarang laba-laba dan mesin-mesin yang udah ga karuan bentuknya karena terlalu lama di biarkan.

"Kalo diliat-liat emang pabrik super angker ya?" tukas Aomine. "Akashii kun! Kau dimana?" Kuroko nyari-nyari Akashi barangkali Akashi nyungsep ke suatu tempat dan semoga aja Akashi ga langsung kena amnesia akut gara-gara jadi meriam perusak pintu.

"Akashcchii! Kau ga mati kan!?" kini Kise malah mikir yang kaga-kaga. Tiba-tiba Kuroko melihat sesosok, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah benda putih lagi nungging di sebuah tumpukan jerami.

"Akashi kun!? Kau ga apa-apa?" Kuroko ngeliat Akashi yang matanya udah berbentuk tanda X.

"Walah.. gawat dia pingsan lagi.." sahut Midorima.

"Ada yang tau gimana cara ngebanguin Akashicchi?" Kise ngelirik Aomine, Aomine Cuma naikin pundaknya.

"Kalo gitu giliranku, Akacchin.. BANGUNN! BANGUN!" SPLAAAK SPLAAAK! Mau tau apa yang dipake Murasakibara buat nyadarin Akashi? Yoii dia memakai sebuah kaos kaki bekas yang dia pake, dengan tambahan bau super sedep yang menjalar kemana-mana.

"UADOOHH! Aku mimpi dicipok sama Agung Herculess?! Eh Nikita Willy minta kawin sama diriku!?" Murasakibara Cuma cengo, Akashi yang baru aja sadar dari pingsannya langsung ngebacot ngalor-ngidul.

"Apa dia kudu begini terus kalo habis pingsan?" tanya Midorima yang bengong ngeliat Akashi nge-FLY kemana-mana.

"Eh kenapa? Kok kalian kayak abis ngeliat setan? Ada yang aneh? Kok wajahku jadi bau asem begini?" Akashi mengendus sesuatu yang berkeliaran di mukanya yang imoet.

"Bukan apa-apa.. lo habis nge-FLY aja.." jawab Aomine singkat, jelas dang a bermutu. Sedangkan Akashi masih sibuk nelusurin darimana bau asem yang bercampur bau bangke itu, padahal itu berasal dari bau kaos kakinya Murasakibara yang udah kembali ke tempatnya, yaitu kakinya Murasakibara tentu.

Baiklah mari kita singkirkan dulu topic soal kaos kaki dan bau kaki. Mereka semua menyusuri seluruh penjuru pabrik, karena ga ada penerangan mereka menggunakan senter dari hp masing-masing, ga membantu banyak tapi daripada gelap-gelapan ntar salah gandeng tangan lagi.

"Ada yang lihat sesuatu?" bisik Aomine.

"Ada yang terbang-terbang, putih.. kepalanya ga ada" jawab Kuroko yang langsung ngebuat Aomine pucet putih.

"Ano.. Tetsu.. bisa kau simpan itu buat nanti?" pinta Aomine yang ga mau ngebayangin kalo mahkluk itu lagi terbang di atas kepalanya.

"Eh kan emang ada sesuatu, tuh dia lagi nongkrong di atas kepala Aomine kun" Kuroko sungguh anak yang berbakti dengan berkata jujur apa adanya.

"HAAAHHH $#%$^%^%^# ##!?" Aomine langsung pindah tempat meper-meper ke Midorima. "Akashi.. bisa ga lo ga lompat-lompat di belakang gue?" Midorima yang risih gara-gara Akashi yang kayaknya ga mau ditaro di paling ujung nyempil di antara Midorima dan Aomine.

"Aku ga mau diculik sama mahkluk-mahkluk disini" komentar Akashi.

"Yang ada merekanya yang takut sama lo! Masa lo yang udah mati takut sama yang udah mati juga?" sekarang Midorima yang malah bingung sama kelakuan kawan pocongnya.

"Udah aku bilang mereka senior.. ga boleh sembarangan dideketin.." jawaban Akashi makin ga karuan aja. Tiba-tiba suara mesin terdengar, mereka semua langsung sport jantung, padahal ni mesin udah ga nyala lagi dan ga mungkin bakal nyala orang listriknya aja kaga ada.

"….denger suara mesin?" tanya Kise. "Ya pasti lah masa suara orang nyanyi?" sambar Aomine.

"Siapa yang bunyiin mesin malem-malem begini?" sekarang pertanyaan Murasakibara ngebuat mereka melirik ke belakang, sosok pekerja dengan tangan kanannya yang buntung, kepala yang gepeng, dan kakinya yang udah remuk berdiri ga jauh dari mereka, ketika itu juga dia nampakin mukanya yang udah ga berbentuk, matanya bolong satu, kepalanya pecah kayak digiling tak lupa darah ngucur darimana-mana.

"#$#%&(*(^%T#$%# %! GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ga memandang apapun lagi mereka langsung ngacir, Akashi pun ga kalah larinya, dia lupa kalo dia diiket dan sekarang dia malah lari ngebuat Kuroko cengo.

Mereka sampe di sebuah tempat, kayaknya bekas WC dan di depan mereka ada lorong.

"Pheeww.. pemandangan absurd…" komentar Kise yang udah megap-megap. Aomine udah ga tau arwahnya kemana, melayang. Midorima dengan napas senen kemis langsung ngadep ke sebuah kaca.

"Kita ada di WC nih.." gumam si kacamata itu.

"Udah tau masa ada di pasar" keluh Akashi. "Nee Akashi kun kenapa kau lari tadi?" tanya Kuroko yang masih gemeteran.

"Eh iya kah? Berarti aku lupa" jawab Akashi ringan. "BODOHH!" Seru Midorima, Aomine dan Kise kompak.

"Huum.. lho Midocchin.. kok wajahmu berubah?" tanya Murasakibara. "? Maksudmu? wajah gue berubah jadi Afgan gitu?" tanya Midorima.

"Bukan.. coba tengok deh di kaca.." Murasakibara menunjuk kaca di depan Midorima.

"WHAT THEEE #$#%$^$$$ !" Midorima ga nemuin wajahnya yang ganteng(halah) tapi bayangan seorang cowok dengan wajah separoh, isi otaknya kemana-mana di depan kaca pas! Semuanya dengan kompak tanpa komando dari Akashi lagi ngibrit lagi entah kemana.

Terdengarlah suara cekikikan dari kamar mandi. Karena mereka ga focus mau lari kemana, mereka sering banget ngeliat ada sesuatu di depan mereka, mulai dari sepasang kaki yang muncul di depan pintu, kepala orang yang digantung di atas langit-langit, pokoknya macem-macem, sampe Midorima nendang tempat sampah, Kise kesandung besi ampe jempolnya bengkak, Aomine nyusruk kena oli buat mukanya makin item, Kuroko nabrak tengkorak orang sampe tu tengkorak sewot-sewot ditendangin, Akashi nubruk tikus yang lagi arisan(?).

Mereka menuju ke belakang, dan mereka baru sadar kalo mereka menuju ke Mess! Mess yang dikabarkan lebih angker dari pabrik yang mereka masukin.

"Akashicchi! Itu talimu!" Kise nunjuk sehelai tali melayang-layang masuk ke Mess itu, tentu aja itu adalah tali ocongnya Akashi.

"Ayoo kita ambil!" seru Akashi tapi Midorima cs ga berkutik.

"Kalian napa?" tanya Akashi yang herman ngeliat sohib-sohibnya menjadi putih biru abu-abu monyet.

"Ng.. Akashi kun.. cobalah berbalik ke sana.." pinta Kuroko.

Di mata Akashi sekarang adalah puluhan manusia tak komplit lagi bergentayangan di sana, komplit sangat komplit kayak nasi goreng dengan salad dan telor.

"NG…. BERNIAT MASUK?" sekarang Aomine yang udah dingin bicara. "AYOO KITA AMBIL! HANCURKAN MEREKA!" Akashi tanpa dosa meneriaki aba-aba siap tempur.

"UWOOO! AKASHI KONSLEEETT! EH APA? TIDAAAAAAKK!" mereka Cuma berdoa semoga Akashi ketiban sama traktor terus pingsan lagi. Tapi apa daya sekarang apakah Kisedai bakal nyanggupin masuk ke Mess nista itu?!

**benarkah Akashi berhasil mendapatkan Talinya dan akan tenang di alamnya? ngomong-ngomong soal Alam..**

**benarkah Akashi akan kembali KOID lagi? kepo? mari kita baca kelanjutannyaa! di **

**.**

**.**

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Nyahahahaha akirnyaa cerita yang benar-benar kacau balau**

**Akashi sungguh dinistakan sekali**

**Midorima ber OOC, Aomine jadi paranoid dan semakin kacau!**

**nee akirnya fic ini mencapai pucuk? ehh maksudnya..**

**karena berhasil di sini.. **

**R^R minnaaa~ **


	6. Mess dan Kucing!

**TALI POCONG AKASHI**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Well.. sekarang Akashi masih aja semangat...**

**mencari talinya yang ilang..broo!**

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, GARING, WES-EWES-EWES DEHH**

* * *

**_Kuroko POV :_**

**_Jujur aja Akashi kun… KAU BENAR-BENAR IDIOT SEKARANG…_**

**_END OF POV._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

.

.

o_o

"Apa maksudmu Heeii Tetsuyaaa!" Akashi menggetok-getok kepala Kuroko yang lagi narasi dengan centong sayur.

"Ah.. sepertinya kita kedatangan pertanyaan seputar cerita ini deh" jawab Kise sambil membuka surat dari readers.

"Ada yang bertanya soal Mess, sebenarnya apa itu Mess?" tukas Kise sambil membaca dengan pose yang ga nahan deh!

"Oh ya sepertinya Author kita lupa ngejelasin kemarin.." jawab Akashi.

"Kalau berminat biar aku saja yang menjelaskan apa itu Mess.. jadi.. Mess adalah nama lain dari asrama. Biasanya Mess itu berada di komplek pabrik yang besar dan biasanya menyediakan Mess untuk tempat para pekerja.. istilahnya sih pemilik pabrik memberikan fasilitas tempat tinggal untuk para karyawannya…" Midorima dengan sensei mode on datang.

"Tapi sepertinya keadaan Mess disini lebih parah daripada yang kau jelaskan Midorima kun" sahut Kuroko yang muncul dengan kepala benjol-benjol gara-gara di pukulin sama centong sayur Akashi. Semua Cuma mingkem. Mereka melirik kembali Mess yang penuh dengan debu..ah tak lupa juga dengan mahkluk-mahkluk luar biasa yang berterbangan dari tadi.

"Ada ide buat masuk tanpa melihat sosok mereka?" tanya Aomine sweatdrop. "Merem aja apa susahnya?" jawab Akashi yang lagi duduk tapi masih dalem wujud Pocongnya.

"Hoi jangan mentang-mentang lo dalem wujud begitu bisa duduk seenaknya ya.." tukas Midorima jengkel. "Ng.. Akacchin.. apaan yang kau dudukin itu?" tanya Murasakibara ngeliat sesuatu di bawah Akashi.

"Huh? Apaan ini karung kok" jawab Akashi ngeliat dengan jelas ada merek di karung itu.

"Bukan, Bukan yang karungnya.. tapi di bawahmu itu.. di samping bawahmu dari tadi gerak-gerak.." jawab Murasakibara nunjuk ada sebuah ato sesuatu yang bunder mirip dengan bola.. Cuma.. agak ada yang aneh..

"Emang ini apaan? Lho..kok agak halus ya?.. mirip..rambut.." Akashi menendang-nendang benda di bawahnya itu. tapi tiba-tiba benda itu ngebalik dan jantung Akashi langsung bersorak-sorai kayak cheerleader meliat apa yang ditendangnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA $#%$%$!" entah kenapa Aomine yang malah njerit duluan.

"SIAPA YANG NAROH KEPALA SEMBARANGAN DISANAA!?" seru Akashi yang udah dibawa oleh Aomine dengan sukarela, lebih tepatnya sih ga sengaja.

"KEPALANYA TADI KETAWAA!" seru Kise.

"Kepa..lanya… bocor.." jawab Kuroko. "KUROKOOOO!" Midorima dan Aomine ngebuat Kuroko Cuma mingkem, tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di dalam.. MESS yang super duper angker..

"Kita salah masuk ye kayaknya" jawab Aomine. Di depan mereka sudah terbentang pemandangan yang zunyi zenyap.. apalagi dengan suara-suara aneh di sekeliling mereka, sungguh tak terduga apa yang bakal mereka temuin di depan lorong.. masih mending suara, gimana kalo sampe senior-seniornya Akashi alias pocong-pocong laen yang dateng dengan wujud dan tampang yang lebih parah dari Akashi, mereka bersukur aja karena Akashi mukanya ga ancur gara-gara udah ditimbun di dalem tanah… jadi.. kemungkinan ketemu yang laen juga lebih gede.

"Dimana tali pocongmu?" tanya Midorima pada Akashi yang masih asik berayun di tangan Midorima. "Mene ketehe.. tadi kau lihatnya dimana?" jawab Akashi yang langsung dilempar sampe natap tembok oleh Midorima.

"LO YANG BUTUH NAPA GUE YANG HARUS REPOT!? DASAR POCONG SIALAN!" Geram Midorima yang tinggal menghitung mundur letusan di kepalanya gara-gara darahnya yang sudah menunjukkan suhu 50 derajat.

"Aku berharap ga bertemu senior Akashicchi disini..dengan tampang mereka yang bahkan mungkin lebih jelek—dari Aominecchi…" jawab Kise yang sedari tadi udah batuk-batuk gara-gara debu yang tanpa kulo nuwun hinggap di wajah dan rambutnya.

"Terus terang Kise kun, wajah senior Akashi kun pasti lebih nyeremin" jawab Kuroko dengan tampang biasa aja, mungkin pocongnya yang bakal lari ketakutan ngeliat Kuroko dengan tampang datar tiba-tiba mengatakan 'permisi' make misdirectionnya, jangankan setan, manusia aja pasti langsung hip hip hura-hura ngeliat sosok Kuroko yang gampang ngilang.

"HOOI KAMFRET! KELUARIN KEPALAKUU! NYANGKUUTT!" Ternyata eh ternyata pemirsah, Akashi yang dilempar sama Midorima kayak atlet tolak peluru ternyata nyangkut di sebuah dinding dengan bahan kayu yang ikutan jebol gara-gara kepala Akashi.

"Keluarin dirikuuu! Wooii! Aduuh! Ada kecoaak!" Akashi kayak ulet keket mencoba ngeluarin diri tapi pasti readers udah tau kan kalo kaki dan tangan Akashi diiket sedemikian rupa ampe kaga bisa ngapa-ngapain.

Well.. akirnya Kise dan Murasakibara yang ngebantuin Pocong malang itu dari lobang tempat kepalanya nyangkut. "Murasakibaracchi..ayo dihitungan ketiga" komando Kise. "Un.." Murasakibara udah siap-siap menarik Akashi.

"Midorima kun kau tak bantu?" tanya Kuroko heran mengapa si kawan hijaunya ga bereaksi, padahal dia yang paling banyak berjasa dalam sesi ngambil tali itu.

"Gue yang lempar masa iya gue juga yang narik dia keluar?" sekarang pertanyaan Midorima ngebuat Aomine sama Kuroko sweatdrop. Si Midorima terlalu baik sama Akashi..

"Hei, kalo talinya udah ketemu.. dia mati lagi ga?" tanya Aomine. "Yang kutahu mungkin Akashi kun bakal terbang ke nirwana.. ato mungkin dia bakal jadi penunggu kuburan…" jawaban Kuroko membuat si biru membayangkan Akashi yang lagi jualan es cendol dalem bentuk pocong keliling kuburan sambil teriak 'Ndol Cendolnyaa buuuu!', terus dikejer-kejer kantip hantu sampe dia alih propesi jadi tukang jualan obat kuat…

"Kheheheheheheeeee…" Aomine cekikikan ngebayangin Akashi begitu. "Kali ini si koplak itu kenapa? Apaan yang lucu? Emang muka Akashi sampe seabsurd itu dibayangin?" tanya Midorima yang mundur 2 langkah.

"Aku rasa Aomine kun lagi ngebayangin Akashi kun jadi hantu gentayangan yang jualan es Cendol di kuburan…" perkataan Kuroko makin membuat Aomine ngakak.

"Tuh kan…" Midorima Cuma ngangguk aja.

"Oke.. Murasakibaracchi.. lakukan yaa.. satu..dua…tigaaaaa!" Kise menarik dan Murasakibara dengan kekuatan samsonnya langsung melontarkan Akashi keluar dari lobang, namun sayang sekali kepala Akashi malah kejedot tembok dan nyungsep di atas langit-langit Mess.. dan bentuknya sekarang kayak lontong lagi dijemuurr.

"BUAKAKAKAKAKAKKAAAA…! AKAASHII! GHAHAHAHAAA!" Aomine meletus, bukan meletus balon ijo tapi meletus ngempet ketawanya, udah nyangkut di sela-sela kayu sekarang malah nyangkut di atas atep Mess yang kebuat dari Asbes itu. "Murasakibaraaccchii! Jangan keras-keraaasss!" seru Kise. "Soalnya kalo pelan-pelan nanti Akascchin malah tambah ga bisa keluar…" jawab Murasakibara enteng.

"INI LEBIH GA BISA KELUAAARR!" Kise menjitaki kepala Murasakibara dengan kayu yang ga tau dia darimana mungutnya.

"Kalo yang ini bukan kerjaan gue" komentar Midorima. "Ayo.. cepat selesaikan dan cepet keluarin si guling butut itu sebelum tali pocong itu melayang lagi…"komando Midorima setelah dia diem-diem ngempet ketawa haha-hihi ngeliat Akashi yang ga bersuara.

"Akashi kun.. masih mati ato idup lagi?" tanya Kuroko Cuma mastiin kalo cowok itu ga lagi pingsan, yang ada bakal berabe lagi urusannya. Akirnya dengan maneuver yang cocok, Akashi berhasil diselamatkan meski kepalanya sekarang berwarna biru-merah-dan tak lupa dengan benjol di kepalanya kayak bakpia patok lagi disusun.

"PFFFFTT…" Semuanya Cuma ngempet ketawa. "Kalian ketawa…yaaa? Mau kubotakin bulu ketek kalian haaaa?" Akashi dengan gunting di balik sarung bajunya itu sudah bling-bling gatel mau nyukur abis bulu-bulu dan rambut temen-temennya.

"Uwaaahh sudah ah.. jangan bercanda Akashicchii" Kise berhenti ketawa setelah tau apa yang di bawa Akashi. "Siapa juga yang bercandaa?" Akashi Cuma nyengir setan, semuanya langsung diem.

"Okeh.. dimana tali itu?" Aomine langsung ngeloyor ga mau dicukur bukan sama tukang cukur langganannya. Aomine yang belum beberapa langkah dan kayaknya sok berani maju ngeliat sosok dengan kepala buntung lagi liwat di depannya, si kepala buntung itu lewat dari arah kanan kea rah kiri, ke sebrang ruangan kamar Mess. Aomine diem sejenak, memanjatkan doa dan mulai pidato(lhoo?).

"Kenapa Minecchin?" tanya Murasakibara. "Liat ada yang ga punya kepala ga?" tanya Aomine balik.

"Maksudnya yang lagi di depan kamu itu?" jawab Murasakibara sambil nunjuk sosok yang barusan lewat sekarang ada ga jauh dari Aomine lagi berdiri di sono. " $#%$^%^%&&&*^*!" Aomine ngacir pindah ke belakang Midorima.

Si tuan tanpa kepala itu nunjuk kea rah kanan, itu berarti kirinya Kisedai, dia kayaknya mau nunjukkin sesuatu tapi mereka pada ga ngerti apa yang dimaksud, apa jangan-jangan dia nunjuk kemana dia naroh kepalanya di dalem kamar sambil ngambang di atas kasur….bisa-bisa Kisedai bakal loncat-loncat kesana kemari. "Kayaknya si om tanpa kepala mau nujukkin sesuatu" tukas Akashi sambil lompat-lompat.

"Barangkali dia mau nunjukkin dimana dia naroh kepalanya" jawab Aomine dengan nada horror.

"Bukannya kepala dia itu yang tadi ditendang Akashi kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan tampang horror.

"Kurokocchi..bisa ga ngomong pake wajah yang biasa?" pinta Kise. "Ini udah biasa kok" jawab Kuroko.

"Coba aja ke sana" sahut Midorima yang ternyata sudah kembali ke alamnya sendiri. "GAAAA! PERGI AJA SENDIRI SONOO!" Jelas usul Midorima langsung ditolak mentah-mentah sama Aomine.

"Kalo gitu lo tunggu disini aja gitu?" Midorima sama Akashi pergi ke kamar itu, disusul sama Murasakibara, Kise sama Kuroko. "Yaa..Ya ga usah ninggalin juga siih!" Aomine mau ga mau ngacir ngikutin mereka.

Sedangkan sosok tanpa kepala itu ternyata udah pergi duluan sebelum Midorima nyampe di kamar itu. "Rohnya malu-malu" jawab Kuroko. Mereka sudah sampai di kamar yang dimaksud, tapi di sana ga ada apa-apa, Cuma ada ranjang yang udah lapuk, lemari kecil, dan yaah sisanya sih Cuma ada kotoran-kotoran ga jelas di sono.

"Tu hantu kayaknya ngerjain deh.." jawab Kise. "Coba aja dulu diperiksa" tukas Akashi.

Kerjaan Kisedai sekarang adalah ngoprek-ngoprek bagian-bagian yang udah limited edition itu. "Ebuseehh..baunyaa..aje gile.." keluh Aomine. "Cari aja.. cepetan sebelum aku kena asma disini" jawab Akashi yang dari tadi Cuma melototin semua ruangan.

"Gue mau mati..bukan kena asma lagi…" tukas Midorima yang sibuk ngeraba-raba bagian atas lemari kecil itu.

"Yang namanya tempat lapuk emang kayak begini ya.. padahal bisa dijadiin hotel" gumam Akashi.

"Jadiin hotel? Siapa yang mau ngebeli ni tempat? Nasi uduk aja lo masih ngutang ke gue" sindir Midorima.

"Shintarou..kita bicarain itu ntar aja" sela Akashi. Kuroko yang daritadi ga ada suaranya sepertinya ga nemuin apa-apa, dia Cuma nemuin temen-temennya Akashi, kalo ga tikus ya kecoak, kalo ga ya bangke permen karet yang ga tau udah berapa puluh taon di sono.

Tapi sebelum Kuroko menyerah, dia ngeliat ada sebuah tali di sudut jendela. "Akashi kun! Itu!" tunjuk Kuroko. "TALIKU!" seru Akashi.

"Ayo ambil!" Aomine lari buat narik tali itu, tapi ternyata si Aomine sang Ace masih kalah cepet sama seekor kucing yang mungut tuh tali. "AAAAA JANGAAN DIAMBIL CING!" seru Aomine.

"WAAAAA KUCING SAPE TUUH!" Akashi juga ikutan lari tapi kucing culun warna coklat putih itu langsung ngabur sambil ngebawa tali di mulutnya. "GYAAAAA! AYO KEJER!" Komando Akashi langsung ngebuat Kisedai kalang kabut, mereka ngejer kucing itu sampe kee? Kemana yaaa? Kepo? Lanjut di next chapter!

Kemana ya si kucing itu ngebawa tali Akashi? apakah kali ini Akashi lagi ga mujurr?

berhasil ga ya mereka ngerebut tali keramat itu dari seekor Kucring?

oke guys... mari kita lakukan gerakan ala Akashi pocong untuk menyambut...

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~**

**Muahahhaaa maap yaa lama updatenyaa~**

**senang sekali ngerjain Kisedai semuanyaa muahahaha**

**maap karena terlalu banyak Miss indonesia ato miss typo.. wkwkw**

**dan banyak OOC mania disini...**

**oke guys! lakukan gerakan lagi untuk**

**R^R**


	7. Jurang dan kisedai

**TALI POCONG AKASHI**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu punya Om Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Petualang tetap akan berlanjut!**

**Warning: Garing-Abal-gaje-nano-nano-nougat~~**

* * *

**_Aomine POV :_**

**_Sebenernya tuh kucing punya siapa sih? Kok mau-maunya mungut tali begituan.. dikutuk baru tau rasa lho. Akashi juga, lama-lama makin OOC plus-plus daahh…._**

**_END OF POV._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

.

.O_O.

"Omonganmu lancang banget yaa… kamfret" sekarang Akashi mengucek-ngucek kepala Aomine dengan sabun De—tiiitt—dengan busa lebih menggumpal dan bersih(ini apa ya?).

"Akashi kun, kau kan hantu, napa ga ngilang aja dari tadi? Kejer kucingnya terus ambil talinya?" pertanyaan ilmiah Kuroko membuat Akashi melupakan cuci-cuci kepala Aomine yang dari tadi sedang berlangsung dengan kusyuk.

"Udah aku bilang Tetsuya, aku masih junior.. ga tau caranya ngilang. Kamu mau kalo tiba-tiba aku ngilangin diri terus terdampar di Etiophia? Siapa yang mau njemput? Siapa yang mau gantiin peran antagonisku nanti di anime? Ntar semua fansku pada demo semua…." Akashi nyerocos ngalor ngidul gaje sedangkan Kuroko Cuma nutup kuping terus ngacir ninggalin Akashi yang dari tadi pidato.

"Nee… Midorimacchi, ada ide?" tanya Kise yang disini perannya emang agak normal dari biasanya.

"Gue bukan anjing yang bisa nyiumin bau, minta aja sama si Aomine, dia mantan pelacak handal…" Midorima ngelirik kea rah Aomine yang sudah selesai di cuci oleh Akashi. "Lo pikir gue anjing pelacak haaah!?" Aomine sewot –sewot dan tak lupa keki bersama.

Sementara mereka lagi diskusi masal, ruangan semakin serem dan udara makin maknyus saja, kata Om Benu Bulu sih "Laziiizzz", oke mari kita tinggalkan Om Benu. Di Mess yang seremnya tak terkira, terutama suara-suara minta tolong, tangisan, cekikikan, terus ada suara langkah kaki yang ga tau itu kakinya siapa membuat Kise mulai dingin.

"Anoo..gimana kalo kita cabut dulu dari sini? Perasaanku ga enak nih..kayak ada yang merhatiin…" jawab Kise terbata-bata, nengok kiri-nengok kanan, parno ga karuan gara-gara banyak hawa dingin yang muter-muter di ruangan minimalis itu.

"Hmm..kayaknya Kise kun benar, Akashi kun..kita cari kucing itu secepatnya daripada tali itu menuju entah kemana lagi" Kuroko mengamini perkataan Kise soalnya dia sendiri juga udah dag dig dug seeerr hatinya.

"Oke… ngomong-ngomong..ada yang nyium bau aneh?" tanya Akashi mencium sesuatu, bukan parfumnya Syahrini ato bau badannya Murasakibara yang Cuma ngemilin krupuk en kayaknya dikantongin dari tadi(Jangan tanya darimana Murasakibara mendapatkannya karena Author sendiri ga tau darimana si ungu unyu itu dapetin…mungkin si Murasakibara punya kantongnya Doraemon).

"Emang bau apaan sih?" tanya Aomine yang mengendus-endus keleknya dan baunya baik-baik saja, belum dalam tahap berbahaya ato meracuni. "Bukan bau kelek siapa kan?" tebak Kuroko.

"Bukan dodol.. idungmu bermasalah ya? Bau-bau amis begituan lah, ngerti ga sih?" tukas Akashi yang dari tadi maunya tutup idungnya tapi ga bisa soalnya tangan dia diiket.

"Iya bener, bau-bau aneh…bau..anyir..ada yang buang bangke di sini?" sahut Kise mulai puyeng karena baunya makin jadi, dia kuatir habis dari sini parfum mahalnya dari Cijereng(?) jadi berubah.

"Bau darah ya?" tebak Aomine. "Akacchin..Akacchin…" Murasakibara yang diem aja dari tadi manggil-manggil Akashi. "Apaan sih Atsushi. Mau minta makanan lagi?" tanya Akashi yang ga nengok.

"Akacchin…mau nanya" sahut Murasakibara lagi. "Huh? Nanya apaan?" tanya Akashi lagi, Kuroko cs juga bingung soalnya dari tadi mereka lagi konsentrasi kayak Om Romi Lap-Pel mau ngehipnotis Burung Blekok.

"Mau nanya apaan? Aku bukan guru TK tao" Akashi yang berbalik tapi dengan posisi mata tertutup menyahuti pertanyaan Murasakibara yang kayaknya kepo banget.

"Akacchin… INI apaan ya?" Murasakibara menyodorokan sesosok? Sebuah? Sebongkah? Atau seonggok kepala dengan rambut-rambut menjuntai ke mana-mana di tangan Murasakibara, bau anyirnya mantap banget, matanya melotot ganas, bibirnya robek sampai ke pipi, pelipisnya pecah, dan senyumnya itu lho yang bikin aduhai nian rasanyo.

"Khehehehee…hihhiihihi.." kepala di tangan Murasakibara yang dari tadi anteng makan cekikikan serem, giginya tajem-tajem, terus eh terus bola mata kirinya langsung jatoh begitu aja..

"!#$#%$%^$^%&^*&(*&! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" ga hanya Akashi yang njerit-njerit kesetenan, padahal emang dia lagi liat setan, tapi juga seluruh mahkluk yang hidup—Kisedai cs juga ikutan teriak-teriak seriosa dan ngibrit begitu aja, sementara Kuroko yang ga teriak tapi mukanya udah seputih kapas itu menarik Murasakibara dengan kekuatan supeeeerrrr.

Mereka kemudian berlari—lalu terjatuh lalu nyanyi.._ "aku terjatuh dan tak bisa ngesot lagi…aku tenggelam…dalam lautan luka dalam..aku tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang… aku tanpamu..butiran pasir~~"_(Author dibekep).

Setelah yakin golagokin pak musikin jualan ikan asin keluar dari Mess nyeremin itu, Akashi mulai menyapu semua pemadangan di depan mereka. Sepi, hening, ga ada mahkluk lain yang ikutan jerit-jerit kayak mereka(iya lah kalo ada makin nyeremin).

"Semuanya udah keluar kan?" tanya Kise sambil berjongkok dengan napas 1-2-3 putus-putus kayak sinyal hape.

"Um.. iya… ano..boleh aku tanya?" sahut Kuroko. "Akashi kun mana ya?" sambung Kuroko setelah semua orang memerhatikan pertanyaan dan wajah datar Kuroko itu.

"Bukannya tadi masih ada di depan?" tanya Aomine. "Cih.. udah diiket-iket masih aja kemana-mana" gerutu Midorima.

"Hoi, kalian liat deh..!" ternyata bang Akashi lagi menclok di atas pohon ga jauh dari mereka.

"Gi..Gimana caranya lo naek!? Tangan lo kan diiket!?" seru Aomine ga percaya.

"Believe it or not..Daiki..hehehe. aku Cuma coba-coba melompat aja eh tau-taunya nyangkut ke sini, tapi lumayan ada pemadangan keren nih! Oh ada nenek-nenek lagi mandi..! hei Daiki, lihat ada nenek-nenek lagi mandi noh, seksii!" tukas Akashi.

"Sori ye..gue ga nyelera sama nenek-nenek keriput yang kerjaanya mandiin kambing tiap hari…gue maunya yang mandi Mai chan aja"jawab Aomine yang langsung disodok sama Kuroko.

"Aomine kun, kapan-kapan datang saja ke panti jompo barangkali ada nenek-nenek yang mirip Mai chan…" tukas Kuroko.

"Mau yang seksi sekalipun gue ogah! Masa gue macarin nenek-nenek kisut! Woiii! Ga lepel!" Aomine alay mode on.

"Hei Akashi, lo liat apa? Dimana tuh kucing?" tanya Midorima yang kembali pada topic tali yang telah dicuri oleh seekor kucing garong.

"Sabar napa, emang mat ague teleskop? Oh..ada kampung di sono! Ternyata ada daerah pegunungan juga, mau ke sana?" Sahut Akashi yang melihat ada sebuah perkampungan kecil di atas pegunungan di balik pabrik tua itu, sepertinya itu kampung yang dikelilingi sama semak-semak, bukan tapi seperti perkebunan teh.

"Oke mungkin tu kucing punyanya pemilik salah satu dari penghuni kampung di sono.." jawab Aomine. "Masuk akal" timpal Kise.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat" komando Midorima.

"E-e-e..kalian mau kemana? Turunin diriku ini! Emangnya kalian pikir aku bisa turun sendiri? Entar aku gegar otak tao" sahut Akashi yang emang bener ga bisa turun soalnya diiket-iket begitu, terpaksa Murasakibara yang paling tinggi harus nurunin Akashi dari atas pohon itu.

"Akacchin ngerepotin aja padahal udah mati.." tukas Murasakibara tanpa dosa.

"Ga usah kurang ajar deh…" Akashi dongkol dikatain ngerepotin padahal sih emang iya. "Cepetan turunin tu buntelan Murasakibara" perintah Midorima dengan entengnya.

"Shintarou..tutup mulut bangke mu.." timpal Akashi. "Akacchin majuan dikit..ga nyampe" pinta Murasakibara.

"Entar patah rantingnya.." jawab Akashi. "Dikit aja" pinta Murasakibara lagi. Akashi merasa ga yakin kalo itu aman, tapi mau ga mau akirnya dia maju beberapa senti..

Tapi sungguh mujur sekali nasib Akashi, ternyata belum nyampe ujung dan belom di turunin Murasakibara, batang pohon itu langsung patah terus menerjunkan Akashi dari ketinggian 3 m. terdengarlah bunyi GEDEBUK yang indah.

"Akashicchi..kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kise sambil nyolok-nyolok pake ranting kea rah Akashi yang kepala dan mukanya langsung natap ke tanah.

"Karma abis ngeliat nenek-nenek mandi kali yee?" tanya Aomine Cuma geleng-geleng.

"Akashi kun sama mesumnya dengan Aomine kun..Cuma untungnya dia ga make Emperor Eyenya itu. bisa gawat kan kalo nenek-neneknya kena terus kepalanya kejedot akirnya gentayangin Akashi kun" Kuroko nyerocos panjang lebar.

"Setan gentayangin setan?" Aomine sweat drop. "Akacchin..majunya tadi ga usah jauh-jauh..padahal kan aku nyampe" jawab Murasakibara si muka lempeng tak berdosa yang ga nyadar dia barusan hampir ngebunuh mantan kaptenya 2 kali.

Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan muka Akashi yang bonyok-bonyok karena natap tanah berkerikil, mereka berjalan menuju ke belakang bukit—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kaki gunung yang terdapat beberapa rumah dan perkebunan teh. Perjalanan memakan waktu yang lamaaaaaaa—pake banget, apalagi jalannya terjal, banyak semak belukar, dan licin soalnya habis hujan di daerah itu. entah karena mungkin udah malem ato emang penduduknya takut kena angin malem terus masuk angin, ga ada siapapun di sana, meski emang rumah-rumah di sana lampunya nyala semua.

"Hadeeeh..capeeeekk… duduk dulu bentar yook" sahut Kise yang duduk di sebuah gazebo, oh bukan, mungkin kayak pos kamling gitu. Semua orang ikutan menaruh pantat masing-masing di pos itu sambil menikmati udara malam khas pegunungan. Sejuk tapi terkesan muram terus nyeremin…

"Suasananya kok agak-agak angker begitu ya?" tanya Midorima.

"Mungkin karena desa begitu ya?" sahut Kuroko. "Lho..ternyata ada pengunjung malam nih..kalian darimana?" tanya seorang penduduk yang kebetulan lewat.

"Eh malam pak, kami mau mencari sesuatu sih..ga taunya malah ke sini" jawab Kise, seperti biasa ahli bicara dan ahli ngibul dengan muka idolnya.

"Ohh..kenapa kalian berani banget dateng ke kampung yang udah lama ga ditempatin ini nak?" tanya si bapak bersarung itu. "Huh? Maksudnya?" tanya Aomine.

"Kampung ini kan dulunya bekas perampokan dan pembunuhan massal, semua warganya tewas dan ga ada yang berani datang kemari malam-malam" terang bapak itu lagi. Semua pucet..pucet banget.

"Ja..jadi..kok lampunyaa…terus itu..bayangan-bayangan..orang.." tunjuk Kise pada bayangan di balik jendela yang terang. "Ooohh..kayak ga tau aja sih nak..hehehe" tawa si bapak membuat Kuroko meremang.

"Kata bapak semua yang di sini mati.." jawab Midorima.

"Iya, termasuk saya.." jawab si bapak tetap dengan senyumnya.

"Oooh…" semuanya ber-oh ria. Tapi sedetik kemudian mereka baru ngeh apa yang dikatakan si bapak bersarung di depan mereka.

"TERMASUK BAPAK?" tanya Kise mulai sport jantung. "Iyaa..nak..hehehehee" sekarang yang di depan mereka bukan bapak keriput bersarung, tapi bapak bersarung dengan perut terbelah, kepalanya bocor mengeluarkan darah, muliutnya seperti diiris-iris…..

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA $#%$^%^%!" untuk kedua kalinya mereka lari pontang-panting.

Mereka lari terus entah kemana, sampe mereka menemukan kucing yang tadi nyolong talinya Akashi. "Waaaa itu dia kucing kampretnyaaa!" seru Akashi yang lupa dengan iketannya dan lari berbarengan dengan Kuroko cs.

"TANGKAAAAPPP!" seru Aomine. "UOOOOO!" Semuanya langsung menyeruduk si kucing yang ketakutan panic tralal-trilili, Aomine berhasil nyekek tu kucing terus ngambil talinya.

"Dapaaaatttt!" seru si biru riang gembira. Tapi sayang sekali, undian mengatakan Aomine kurang beruntung, karena Kuroko menyeruduk Aomine yang langsung mental, Kise juga ikutan nyeruduk Akashi diikuti Midorima dan Murasakibara, mereka semua langsung terjun bebas ke sebuah jurang yang di bawahnya ga tau ada apaan…

"Aaaaaaaaaa! Kenapa jadi begini!?" seru Aomine yang mencoba terbang tapi itu amat sangat mustahal. "Akacchiiiin aku takutt!" Murasakibara meluk Akashi dengan kenceng banget ampe Akashi kejang-kejang. "A..atsu..shii…se..sek…!" Akashi langsung pingsan.

"Gyaaaa Kurokocchiii!" Ternyata Kuroko meluk Kise dengan hebat. "Sumimasen Kise kun…" tukas si mungil itu.

"Kita jatooooohhh!" gema suara Midorima mengantarkan geng abal itu ke bawah jurang, kira-kira mereka selamet ga ya? Apakah akan ada pocong-pocong baru? Atau Author akan mengadakan tahlilan? Mari simak di next chapter!

**Sepertinya Bakal ada Kisedai pocong basketball klub deh yaa?**

**oke deh mari langsung aja yaaa minna**

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Nyahahahahaa naas banget! sungguh**

**ide ini muncul tak lama setelah masuk sekolah! dan sekarang Yuzu sudah**

**naik kelas ahahahahaaiii~~**

**maap ya late update tapi semoga kalian semua suka..oke minna time**

**to put..**

**R^R :D**


	8. Midorima ft Akashi tersesat

**TALI POCONG AKASHI**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Akhirnya tali kembali tapi lhoo... lhoo.. ada apa ya?**

**Warning : OOC, MISS TYPO, ABAL-GARING-...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Author POV :_**

**_Well karena kawan-kawan kita lagi Bungee Jumping, maka Yuzu akan jadi POV hari ini, lho mereka kemana ya? Ya udah mari langsung aja capcus ke mereka yang lagi latihan jadi Angkatan Udara…_**

**_END OF POV._**

* * *

.

.

O_O

.

Oke readers, maap yee kayaknya para Kiseki no sedai kita lagi ga bisa dimintai keterangan soalnya mereka lagi terjun bebas entah kemana sekarang. yup, karena kecerobohan dan kedodolan Aomine dengan rebutan tali buluk Akashi si Pocong unyu, sekarang mereka lagi pergi menjurus ke sebuah atau lebih tepatnya ke dasar jurang yang entah apa yang bakal mereka temuin di sana. Apakah mereka bakal bertemu dengan Mak Nori? Atau mereka akan menjadi orang hutan—eh maksudnya orang pedalaman yang mamamia Cinderella tralala di bawah jurang dan menua dan membuluk lalu wafat dan jadi Pocong seperti Akashi?

"Aominecchiiii! Lakukan sesuatu sebelum kita menyusul Akashicchi!" seru Kise yang udah ditempeli sama Kuroko yang anteng dan terlihat adem ayem tentrem padahal di bawahnya udah menunggu sesuatu ala Syahrini.

"Emangnya gue Super Saiya! Kalo mau terbang aja sendiri sono!" geram si mahkluk biru yang ga berani melihat ke bawah sedangkan Akashi udah ga tau lagi kemana jiwanya.

Sepertinya saking empuknya dia, Murasakibara memeluknya dengan segenap tenaga sampe si kepala merah berduri itu(Author mellow) langsung pingsan di tempat, lebih tepatnya di pelukan Murasakibara."Midorimaaaa! Pikirkan sesuatuuuu!" seru Aomine yang ga tahan dengan penderitaan mereka yang tiada akhir(weiiss).

"Jangan sok mellow lo! Gue lagi mikir taaoo!" seru Midorima dengan gaya pak guru banget padahal tampangnya ga kayak guru, tampangnya mirip gelandangan mungkin yee (Author digiles Midorima).

"Kurokocchi bisakah kau gunakan Misdirectionmu!?" tukas Kise sudah nangis-nangis Bombay. "Kau minta aku menghilangkan kalian semua dan langsung jatuh ke bawah sana?" tanya Kuroko polos banget. "Bukan itu maksudkuuuu!"Kise sangat menyesal kalau temannya si Six Phantom men itu lebih tepatnya disebut 'The SICK Phantom men' saking jeniusnya.

"Akashiii kau setan kan lakuin sesuatu!" seru Aomine pada sosok yang lagi berayun di pelukan Murasakibara. "Maap Minecchin kayaknya Akacchin ga suka ketinggian, tuh dia malah tidur…" jawab Murasakibara.

"Kau apakan diaaaaaa!?" Aomine, Midorima, plus Kise langsung cengo ngeliat pemandangan dimana mata Akashi udah melintir kayak Bay-tiiitt-.

"Aduuh tak adakah cara? Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati, masi ada pemotretan dan dvd yang dipinjem Akashicchi nanti ga balik-balik…" isak Kise sok dramatis.

"Kalo gue mati anak itu ga akan bayar utangan gue sama ibu kantin tao!" Midorima menyahut keki. "Nanti majalah Mai-chan gue ga akan bertambah!" Aomine ga kalah dramatisnya.

"Masi mikirin yang begituan!? Dasar bocah mesum!" Kise menimpuk kepala Aomine. Saking dalemnya tuh jurang, soalnya Kisedai kita masih sempet-sempetnya ngoceh kemana-mana, mereka ga nyadar kalau ada sesuatu yang melayang di depan Aomine.

"Apaan tuh putih-putih?" tanya Kise. "Tali BH kali?" jawab Aomine acuh dan langsung disambit lagi pake batu sama Kuroko. "Kayaknya bukan deh, tuh liat masa iya tali BH bentuknya kusem gitu?" sahut Murasakibara.

"Tali BH emaknya Midorimacchi.." tukas Kise. "Emak gue ga suka pake tali begituan" jawab Midorima. "Lha, berarti emak kamu ga pake-"

"YA GA GITU JUGA KALIIII!" Midorima menonjok muka Aomine sampe masuk ke dalem(Kids don't try this at school, home, or in the Market). "Itu talinya Akashi kun!" seru Kuroko.

"Uwaaaa kenapa bisa lepas?" Aomine baru nyadar karena dari tadi dia masih masang pose Oemjinya yang iyuuuhhh(Author ngedadak alay).

"Ambil itu segera sebelum kita harus mencarinya lagiiii!" perintah Kise yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi OOC.

"Eniwei kenapa kita daritadi ga jatoh-jatoh?" tanya Kuroko lagi. "DIAAAAAMM!" Aomine dan Midorima kembali meneriaki si bayangan dengan tulus ikhlas.

"Ayooooo ambiiilll" Aomine menggerakan kedua kaki dan tangannya udah kayak berengan gaya katak tapi sayang ga ada airnya. "Huwaaaa dapaaattt!" seru Aomine yang dengan bangga menangkap tali itu. akhirnya tugas mereka akan selesai dan segera mungkin Akashi pergi ke alam baka, tapi di sisi lain kayaknya Akashi ga akan tenang di alam lain karena banyak yang harus diurusinya di dunia.

"Jadi kira-kira Akashicchi bakal mati dengan tenang?" tanya Kise bertanya-tanya. "Mana gue tempe, soalnya dia ga bilang apa-apa kalo talinya dia balik idup ato bablas mati" jawab Midorima yang mungkin jadi satu-satunya pihak yang dapat ditanyai.

"Masa iya abis dilindes sama Odong-odong dia mau bangkit lagi?" tanya Aomine. "Ano.. kalian..coba liat ke bawah deh" sahut Murasakibara dengan nada yang membuat semua orang kepo.

Penasaran yang ada di bawah jurang? Ternyata di sana ada sebuah sungai yang kayaknya asik banget buat arung jeram dan inilah reaksi para Kisedai minus Murasakibara, Akashi, en Kuroko.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" Semuanya melakukan paduan suara yang sukses membuat semua penghuni di jurang itu kocar-kacir karena suara mereka yang amat sangat merdu-alias merusak dunia.

"KITA MAU ARUNG JERAAAMM LAGI!" Seruan Aomine menutup Bungee Jumping mereka dan sekarang beralih ke Arung jeram yang menyenangkan(apanya?).

Mereka semua langsung nyebur tanpa ada surat wasiat yang dititipkan. Gemericik air yang membuat semua kodok terpana dan tersepona karena kaget melihat alien warna-warni jatoh ke sungai.

"Buhaaaa… beneran arung jeraaam!" seru Aomine. "Akashicchi kau ga apa-apa!?" Kise melihat Akashi yang masih dalam kondisi pingsan ngapung di antara derasnya air yang langsung menghanyutkan buntelan Akashi.

"Ini yang kedua kalinya kita berenang di kali…" sahut Kuroko dengan gaya anak kucing langsung kecipak-kecipuk di air. "Author kita kayaknya kurang bahagia masa kecilnya, ga pernah main di kali ni.." sahut Aomine.

"Author kita itu iri soalnya dulu kecilnya ga pernah liat kali" jawab Midorima dan tiba-tiba langsung ditenggelemin sama sang Author. "Hiii…Midorimacchi! Ngomong-ngomong sampe mana kita bakal anyut begini?" tanya Kise.

"Sampe ujung sungai ini.." jawab Kuroko. "Dan dimana ujungnya, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Itu.." Kuroko melirik dan menunjuk sebuah suara gempuran keras dan kecang, jelas banget bahkan anak TK aja tau apaan yang ada di depan mereka.

"Maksudmu ujung sungai adalah Air terjun kan?" tanya Murasakibara. "OH NOOOOOO!" mereka ga ngebayangin karena untuk kesekian kalinya mereka melakukan de javu, yaitu anyut di kali dan entah mereka akan nyangkut dimana lagi.

"PLEASE DEEEEHHH!" Midorima langsung kumat alaynya. Ga usah nunggu Pak Presiden berpidato mereka langsung terjun bebas lagi dari air terjun yang lebih besar, lebih menantang, lebih WOW, dan ga tau lagi lebih dari apa soalnya Author bingung mau nulis apaan.

"Akacchin mana?" Murasakibara mencari-cari sosok Akashi yang sekarang malah menghilang. "Itu diaaa!" seru Aomine. Ternyata Akashi lagi tejun bebas di atasnya Midorima.

"Heiiii kaliaaan! Cepat pegangan ini!" Aomine menarik tangan Murasakibara yang panjang dan Midorima masih berjuang menggapai tangan itu, sesaat entah kenapa ada backsoundnya Titanic yang dinyanyiin sama Celine Dion berdendang..

"Kok serasa bikin video clip?" tanya Kise sweat drop.

"Ga nyampeeeee!" seru Midorima. "Pake jurus Kamehong-mehong!" tukas Aomine masih berusaha.

"Lo pikir gue Son goku!?" pekik Midorima tapi naas banget dia meluncur gara-gara ketiban Akashi yang sedari tadi masih terbang di atasnya Midorima, tapi karena gravitasi kayaknya Akashi langsung aja jatoh begitu dan langsung menubruk punggung Midorima yang sempat terdengar bunyi 'KRETEK!' keduanya langsung terjun duluan sementara Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara masih aja terjun bebas.

"Waaaaaa… gawat kalo ampe mereka mati duluan!" seru Kise. "Nanti makin banyak setan yang minta bantuaaan!" seru Aomine.

"Padahal udah cape-cape dapetin talinya eh sekarang malah yang ngebutuhin ilang duluan" jawab Murasakibara. "Kalo gitu ga ada gunanya dong ini tali" rutuk Kuroko.

"Yang penting sekarang kita kudu nyari mereka bagemanapun dan jangan biarin mereka mati. Karena satu Pocong Kiseki no sedai aja udah ngerepotin, masa iya kita mau ditambah lagi?" Aomine bergegas meluncur dengan hebatnya dan melupakan bagaimana sosoknya yang jerit-jerit kayak anak cewek kehilangan duitnya itu.

"Bisa gawat kalo Midorimacchi juga ikutan jadi hantu, bisa-bisa aku yang diteror! Ayo Kurokocchi!" Kise menarik tangan Kuroko yang Cuma penuh dengan tanda tanya dan segera meluncur bersamaan bersama Aomine.

"Yaahh snackku habis" Cuma satu kata itu yang dikatakan oleh Murasakibara dikala dia ditimpa musibah, atau lebih tepatnya temannya yang ditimpa musibah.

Tapi Aomine baru nyadar kalau dia beraksi di tengah-tengah ketinggian ribuan meter, dan dengan sukses menciutkan nyalinya dan dia teriak-teriak lagi.

"Aaaaaa…Aominecchi no bakaaaaa!" tanpa babibu lagi mereka semua menghancurkan formasi yang sudah dibuat, Mission is Failed.

* * *

Oke karena sepertinya mereka semua sedang asik mandi bersama di air terjun mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Midorima yang malang dan Akashi yang ngenes di sisi lain air terjun. Berkat Akashi yang menjatuhi Midorima dengan niat baik, mereka berdua langsung terdampar dan terkapar di tanah. "Buheeekk kayaknya gue nelen pasir.

Oi Akashi, dimana kau?" Midorima mencari-cari dimana Akashi si pocong berada. "Akashi, jangan mati lagi, lo udah ngerepotin dan lo belom bayar utang lo sama gue!" dumel Midorima keras-keras sambil membersihkan tanah yang menempel di pakaian barunya yang dia beli di Pasar Glodok(?).

"Ck, ga jadi kapten ga jadi pocong, sama-sama nyusahin" Midorima keliling dan melihat sekitar area yang dia jatuhi.

Sepertinya ini bagian dari kaki gunung dan kemungkinan perkebunan teh di atas sana adalah bagian lerengnya.

"Ayolah Akashi jangan nyangkut di tempat yang menyebalkan .." Midorima mulai keki dan tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh suara gemerisik daun, dia sudah siap dengan pose beladiri yang diajarkan oleh senseinya yaitu pose 'Bango notok kodok'.

"Siapa itu?" seru Midorima. Tidak ada jawaban. Midorima tetap waspada seperti kata Bang Napi. Tapi sebuah daun jatuh membuat Midorima melihat ke atas dan menemukan sebuah, sesosok, dan seonggok manusia yang tengah nyangkut dengan pose yang ga elit banget, dia nyangkut di antara batang kayu kayak cucian dijemur.

"AKASHIIII!" Ternyata itu adalah Babang Akashi yang sekali lagi Author katakan masih pingsan.

"Akashi, ooohh bagus sekali dia langsung pingsan, Murasakibara sangat baik sampai dia seperti ini" tukas Midorima masih melototin Akashi yang merem. "Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kuroko dan Aomine kalau melihat ini?" gumam Midorima yang mendapat ide gila.

"Akashi, Banguuuunn!"

"DUAK-DUAK-DUAK-PRAAK-BRUUKK!' Midorima ternyata menjedot-jedotkan kepala Akashi ke sebuah pohon sampai batang pohon yang mulus itu bolong setengah lingkaran.

"Gyaaaaa tolong! Aku mau diajak kawin sama Edi Brokoliii!" Akashi akhirnya sadar dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. "Hei, daripada mikirin itu lap dulu jidatmu tuh ngucur begitu.." sahut Midorima yang sok ga tau padahal jidat Akashi ngucur begitu juga ulahnya.

"Kenapa kepalaku jadi banyak saos AB-tiiitt-nya?" tanya Akashi mengelap jidatnya yang warnanya hampir nyaingin rambutnya.

"Kita ada dimana?" tanya Akashi sudah balik normal. "Ohh kita? Aku juga ga tau, yang aku tahu kita terjun bebas dan kau menubruk punggungku sampai encok begini" jawab Midorima sambil mengeluarkan ion-ion negative.

"Ah, un. Maap-maap" kata Akashi sweat drop. "Kita harus bertemu dengan Tetsuya dan yang lain" sambung Akashi.

"Kau gila? Ini jam berapa?" tanya Midorima. Dia melirik langit yang masih gelap dan dia melihat hutan di depannya yang sudah dikelilingi oleh suara-suara mengerikan. "Hei apa mereka bagian dari seniormu?" tanya Midorima.

"BUKAN.." Akashi sudah pucet, mereka harus melewati hutan angker itu, hutan yang gelap tanpa senter?! Luar biasa! Apa yang bakal mereka lakuin selanjutnyaa? Berhasil ga ya mereka berdua kembali bertemu Kuroko cs?

Jadi..nasib Akashi sama talinya gimana dong? siapa yang bakal mereka temuin di depan hutan itu yaa?

Penasaran kah? kalo masih ayoo lanjut ke..

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYU~**

**Hai minna! gomenee late soalnya persiapan lebaran ini, muahahaha**

**oke skip soal lebaran mungkin Yuzu agak kepikiran gimana nasib Akashi dan talinya**

**tapi well soal itu masi jadi secret di cerita ini... entah dia idup ato ga itu urusan AKASHI...**

**ahahahaha... oke minna R^R yeaa? :D**


	9. Hutan dan penghuninya

**TALI POCONG AKASHI**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu punyanya Om Tadatoshi Fujimaki~**

**Summary : Habis kecebur terbitlah... sungai? habis sungai sekarang hutan**

**abis utan terus mereka mau kemana ya #abaikan**

**Warning : OOC, full humor, ababli!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_Midorima POV :_**

**_Sudah kuduga gue bingung mau bilang apa, tapi… sepertinya kondisi kita berdua ga bisa dibilang sempurna kayak Bang Demien. Baik, Akashi. Kali ini senior macam apa yang bakal muncul menakuti kita?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_O_O_**

**_END OF POV._**

* * *

.

.

**Hutan Belantara bagian barat..**.

"Maksudmu senior itu apa ya?" lirik Akashi yang masih melihat Midorima bernarasi dengan gaya anak pinternya kayak Jimmy Neutron versi Kisedai.

"Senior yang kadang kepalanya bisa terbang-terbang, bisa cekikikan kayak habis menang arisan ato yang badannya segede tronton item yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil nyengir… oh no, no, no, Akashi lo mau bikin jantung gue lari-lari keliling Bunderan HI?" sekarang Midorima versi Alay muncul.

"Ano eniwei Bunderan HI tuh dimana ya, kayaknya kau kebanyakan main di Tanah Abang jadi kayak begini ye?" sambar Akashi yang iyuh ngeliat Midorima yang entah sejak kapan mulai tambah parah OOCnya.

Suasana makin mencekam saja, ditambah Akashi yang jalannya super duper luama. Yah gimana ga lama sih, Midorima udah 3 langkah Akashi masih aja lompat-lompat, iya kalo ga pake acara jatoh bangun kayak video clip jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu…nah ini, sekali lompat kadang Akashi unyu kita langsung nyusurk ato ga kesandung sama kerikil.

"Akashi, bisa ga sih lo lari aja kayak waktu itu?" tanya Midorima udah setengah jengkel, kesabarannya udah menembus titik 40 derajat dan tinggal nunggu apa yang bakal meledug dari kepala ijonya yang sering banget dikeramasin dan apa yang bakal dia lontarin waktu ngehina-hina Akashi nanti.

"Sabar Shin, kalo mau aku harus lupa dulu.. tapi nanti semua readers nanya ini cerita tentang Pocong Akashi tapi masa Pocongnya ga lompat" celotehan Akashi membuat Midorima ga jadi marah-marah. Dia yakin sekali lagi Akashi berulah semua isi kebon binatang dia keluarin.

"Ngomong-ngomong ga ada sesuatu yang bisa gunain biar agak sedikit terang? Kayaknya mataku ga kena rabun ayam..soalnya dari tadi kau juga kejedot batang pohon melulu Shintarou" tukas Akashi yang merhatiin kepala temennya udah berwarna-warni, ada yang biru ada yang merah, ada yang melendung di sisi kirinya.

"Urusai. Siapa suruh ga bawa senter" sambar Midorima yang sudah keki tingkat dewa karena dia sungguh menyesal tidak membawa petromak yang senantiasa disodorkan sama bokapnya tercinta kala Midorima dalam kesulitan, kata ayahandanya yang berwibawa nan bijak itu**_ "Bawalah petromak ketika kau malu bertanya dan nyalakan petromak ketika kecoa tidak lagi berkilau"_** dan ampe sekarang Midorima masih bingung apa hubungannya malu bertanya, kecoa, sama bawa-bawa pertomak, ah entahlah kayaknya Ayahandanya yang bijak itu sudah mulai terkena global warming dan KM(Krisis Moneter).

"Kira-kira mereka kelempar sampe mana ya, Kuroko sama si kuning, biru, dan ungu itu…" gumam Midorima. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara aneh dari belakangnya, tengkuknya mulai berdisko sambil joget Gangnam style, Midorima mulai merinding dan puncaknya dia langsung nengok ke belakang…

**"Ghuuu—oooohhh—uooo—uo"** suara itu ternyata dari Akashi yang asik bersenandung. "Akashi, nilai music lo berapa sih?" sahut Midorima yang baru ngeh kalau suara bak yokai lagi boker itu adalah Akashi, kawannya sendiri.

"Eh. Kenape? Biar ga bosen aja, daripada ga ada yang nyanyi mending aku yang nyanyi, tuh liat kodok pada diem saking terseponanya" jawab Akashi pede.

"Mereka diem gara-gara suara lo yang kayak babi ngepet kelindes itu yang bikin semua mahkluk di sini pada takut tao…!" Midorima melempar Akashi dengan batu.

Baiklah, mari kita tinggalkan dulu Midorima dan Akashi yang lagi asik ngerumpi di utan, sekarang kita tengok daun dan ranting—ralat—kita tengok Kuroko dan yang lainnya yang terlempar gara-gara salah formasi.

Ternyata mereka terlempar di sebuah pinggir sungai, sepertinya karena pasrah ga bisa terbang mereka semua kecebur berjamaah dan langsung hanyut sampe nyangkut di pinggiran sungai. Sungai itu langsung berhadapan dengan hutan yang gelap dan penuh dengan mahkluk-mahkluk ga jelas. Kise yang bangun dari mimpinya terjun bebas dari menara Eiffel langsung celingukan melihat dimana dia berada.

"Wah kayaknya aku mimpi kelempar dari menara Eiffel kenapa malah nyemplung ke sini?" tanya Kise yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya, dia melihat Aomine, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara udah tergeletak kayak pindang siap digoreng.

"Heiii… kalian bangun…! Ada Opeje lagi manggung tuh!" Kise meneriaki teman-temannya yang masih di dalam mimpi. "Mana-mana? Gue mau ketemu Babang Sule!" Aomine langsung bangun kayak orang kerusupan, padahal dia hampir tiap hari kerusupan sama Mai-chan.

"Mau ketemu Tante Nunung…!" sekarang Murasakibara yang eror.

"Bang Parto mana? Di sini gunung di sana gunung…" Kise langsung koprol ngeliat Kuroko yang sadar langsung nyariin Parto, padahal Kise gay akin kalo Kuroko ngenal tuh orang.

"Katanya ada Opeje manggung?" tanya Murasakibara. "Mau ketemu Suleee..!" Aomine nangis kejer-kejer gara-gara ditipu sama Kise.

"Etto.. soal itu… bisa ga kalian ga OOC sekarang, Readers pada ngacir tuh…" tukas Kise menenangkan semua kawannya yang sudah mulai terkena penyakit jiwa.

"Eh, eh Bang Parto mana Kise kun?" tanya Kuroko polos. "KUROKOCCHIIII! $# %$^!" Kise langsung jempalikan dan menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke pohon.

"Hei ga usah lebay deh" sahut Aomine. "YANG LEBAY TUH KALIAN SEMUAAA!" seru Kise yang ga terima dijadiin orang gila padahal di awal yang agaknya lebih waras emangnya dia.

"Kita ada dimana,ya?" tanya Kuroko sambil menelusuri semua pemandangan yang dimatanya Cuma ada item-item dan item aja.

"Yah kayaknya kita hanyut sampe ke pinggiran hutan…" jawab Kise.

"Nah, sepertinya kita kehilangan Midorima dan Akashi" ujar Aomine yang ga menemukan kedua sosok bermuka datar itu.

"Hei Minecchin masih bawa talinya kan?" tanya Murasakibara.

"…" semua Cuma melihat tangan Aomine yang hampa. "AAAAAAAAAA….!" Kise dan Aomine langsung paduan suara, situasi langsung makin mengerikan karena kalo tali itu ilang bisa lebih gaswat lagi, karena Author akan dengan sukacita menjerumuskan mereka lagi ke dalam situasi yang ngerepotin.

"Cari tali itu sekarang!"perintah Aomine. "Ossshhh!" semuanya dengan semangat mencari tali tersebut.

Mereka mencari sampe pelosok, sambil ngorek-ngorek kayak nyariin bunga pasir(baca=Tokai kucing). Mereka juga ga lupa melihat ke atas pepohonan, sekalinya mereka salah ambil, mereka ngambil kepala yang lagi bersantai di atas salah satu pohon dan langsung ngebuat Aomine kocar-kacir sedangkan kepala yang dia jambak itu cekikikan. Kise lebih parah, dia malah narik dasternya mbak kunti yang lagi melayang di deket semak-semak, ga usah diomongin apa yang bakal dilakuin Kise karena dia langsung ngibrit dan ga akan mau dimintai tanda tangan lagi. Sedangkan Kuroko malah ketemu Om genderuwo yang lagi ngerokok di balik pohon gede, ternyata Kuroko ngejambak bulu kakinya Om genderuwo tapi hebatnya si Om genderuwo ga nyadarin keberadaan Kuroko karena Misdirectionnya.

Kemudian..

"Hadeeh ga ketemu dimana-mana nih!" seru Kise yang lebih banyak lari daripada mencari. "Iya sama, mana ketemu sama kepala lagi!" sembur Aomine yang trauma ngejambak rambut panjang putih dan berdarah-darah itu.

"Tadi ketemu Om genderuwo tapi kok dia malah ga marah ya, padahal aku nyabut satu bulu kakinya…" tukas Kuroko yang ngebuat Kise dan Aomine langsung bergidik ngeri ngebayangin gimana kalo itu adalah mereka.

"Eh Murasakibaracchi mana?" tanya Kise yang baru inget ga nemuin dimana si ungu jangkung itu. "Nyasar kali" cletuk Aomine.

"Jangan sampe, nanti yang nyasar makin banyak kita makin berabe…" ujar Kise yang ga mau menambah korban jiwa dan kesialan di sini.

"Eh kalian sudah pada ngumpul" suara yang mereka kenal mucul dari balik punggung Aomine. "Hoo untung aja kau ga nyasar Murasakibaracchi" tukas Kise.

"Kau bawa apa Murasakibara kun?" tanya Kuroko yang memperhatikan tangan Murasakibara terlihat menggenggam sesuatu. "Oh, ini… aku nemuin ini" jawab Murasakibara mengacungkan benda ditangan kanannya, ternyata eh ternyata itu adalah sebuah tangan pucet dengan urat-urat menonjol, di sekelilingnya dililit tali putih.

" ##%$%^%!" semua orang di sana, termasuk Kuroko seperti ngeliat gajah pake daster emak-emak, jantung mereka kayak mau lari-lari.

"Heeh.. dasar anak kurang ajar, kembaliin tangan gue.." sosok dengan muka hancur sebelah tiba-tiba dateng entah darimana langsung sewot-sewot dan mengambil tangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Murasakibara.

Sosok di depan mereka langsung menatap Kuroko cs yang ga bisa lari. Wajahnya udah hancur, tulang tengkoraknya terlihat, ada luka bakar di kepalanya sehingga daging dan tengkoraknya terlihat menempel, matanya putih semua, giginya sudah geripis dan tidak tertata, yang lebih hebatnya darah mengucur dari semua penjuru tubuhnya.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA….!" Aomine dan Kise langsung menggeret Kuroko dan Murasakibara menjauh dari sosok yang masih aja sewot-sewot ga tau bahwa mukanya yang meleleh itu ngebuat para cowok unyu kita lari terbirit-biri kocar-kacir ga karuan.

"Mukanyaaaa!" sembur Kise. "Me..meleleh" sambung Kuroko dengan keringat dingin sudah turun dari dahi turun ke leher dan leher ke kaki terus sampe terbawa angin.

Tapi beberapa meter sebelum mereka berbelok, Kise nemuin sesuatu di pucuk ranting pohon. "Tali Akashicchi!" seru Kise dengan riang. Aomine langsung sujud sukur karena sepertinya petualangan mereka bisa diakhiri dengan baik dan ga harus lari-lari, kayaknya dia bakal sangat seneng karena Akashi bakal ngembaliin majalahnya.

"Oke! Murasakibara cepetan ambil itu tali!" seru Aomine. Dengan gampilnya Murasakibara udah dapetin tuh tali yang terlihat udah berubah warna.

"Duh Cuma gara-gara tali satu doang bisa bikin orang heboh yee…" tukas Kise lempeng.

"En sekarang kita ga usah lagi lari-lari soalnya kita bakal balikin nih tali ke pemiliknya yang ada di dalem utan" jawab Aomine yang udah ngantongin tali Akashi, biar tali itu ga jalan-jalan seenak jidatnya(emang tali punya jidat?). sementara mereka semua mencari Midorima dan Akashi, Kuroko mendengar ada yang grasak-grusuk di semak-semak.

"Ada siapa?" gumam Kuroko yang langsung ngedeket ke semak-semak.

Tanpa mikir ini itu, Kuroko ngebuka semak-semak itu dan jejeng terdapatlah sosok-sosok tak berkaki dengan kepala hancur dan ada yang ga punya kepala lagi main gaplek? "Ano.. Aomine kun, mereka sepertinya tersesat" sahut Kuroko dengan niat mulia.

"Hah siapa yang nyasar di tengah-tengah utan begini, kecuali Midorima sama Akashi…?" tanya Aomine yang ngikutin kemana arah Kuroko menunjuk.

"BUJU BUNGEEENNG!" Aomine langsung ngacir ninggalin Kise dan Murasakibara yang cengo. "Emang kamu nunjukin apa Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise yang kepo.

"EMAAAAAKKK!" Kise langsung ikutan ngabur. "Mereka aneh ya?" tanya Murasakibara yang ga ngerti kalo di belakangnya dan Kuroko udah melayang sosok-sosok tanpa organ lengkap yang diliatnya.

"Entahlah, ya udah kita langsung lari aja" jawab Kuroko. Sialnya, ternyata hantu yang diliat Kuroko juga ikutan lari walo kaki mereka ga punya kaki dan ga napak ke tanah.

Akhirnya mereka langsung jogging bersama.. bersama bareng setan maksudnya?

Mari kita tinggalkan dulu para pelari kita dan kembali ke Mido-chan dan Aka-chin~~

Sementara itu Si Midorima dan Akacuiihh lagi mencoba-coba mencari tali putih berkibar tersebut. "Shintarou ada yang kau temukan?" tanya Akashi penuh arep banget… sementara Midorima masih nyusruk-nyusruk di semak-semak. "Bawel lo, diem aja nape udah ga punya tangan masih aja cerewet" semprot Midorima dengan ikhlas. Akashi yang cape lalu duduk di sebuah batu, dia masih melongo ngeliatin semut-semut pada baris.

"Ng? kok ada sesuatu…?" Midorima mengangkat sebuah atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu di bawah semak-semak.

"Halooo bang.. cucok deh" sebuah kepala tanpa mata langsung menyeringai lebar. Dengan hebatnya Midorima langsung ngacir pontang panting ngebawa Akashi yang asik maen sama semut.

"SHINTAROOOOUUU! Apa-apaan lo! liat tuh semutnya pada keinjeeek! dasar ga punya kepri-semutan- dirimu!" Akashi ngomel-ngomoel gara-gara Midorima nginjek-nginjek dengan kejam semut-semut unyu Akashi yang barusan dia kasih makan...

"UDAH DIEM DEEEHH! GUE LAGI PARNO TU LIAT ADA KEPAALAA!" Midorima langsung ngabur dan kepala itu tetep ngikutin mereka berdua. sementara Akashi yang ngeliat apa yang dimaksud cuma meneriaki Midorima dengan kerennya.

jadi apa yang bakal mereka lakuin? apakah Kuroko cs dan Midorima akan bertemu kembali? dengan barang bawaan mereka masing-masing?

masih kepo dengan aksi mereka dan author? silakan tunggu di...

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYU~~**

**Hyahaaa Minnaa~ maaf ya telat update, biasa habis minnal aidzinan,**

**dan Yuzu selaku Author mengucapkan Minnal Aidzin wal faizin bagi mereka yang merayakan**

**dan bagi para readers yang hendak mengecek chapter ini jangan lupa untuk**

**R^R okaaayyy~**


	10. Malaikat dan sungai sanzu!

**TALI POCONG AKASHI**

**Diclaimer : Kuroko no basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Akhirnya setelah dicari-cari sampe  
nyemplung ke kali, tali itu kembali pada  
sang pemilik!**

**WARNING : Gaje, garing, OOC, de el-el**

* * *

**_Kuroko POV :_**

**_Teman-temanku lucu lho, mereka berlari ketakutan padahal ga ada apa-apa, dan lagi kita juga ga tau mau kemana…_**

**_END OF POV._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_O_O_**

* * *

**Masih tetap di dalam Hutan..**.

.

.

Karena sepertinya hanya Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang lagi santai, jadi Author meminta Kuroko untuk bernarasi sementara Kise dan Aomine melakukan jogging sehat tengah malamnya bersama sosok mengerikan tak kasat mata di tengah utan belantara yang membuat siapapun tidak bersimpati karena semua orang sedang demen pake XL ato Axis, oke itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya.

Sekarang, Aomine dan Kise sedang ketakutan dan berlari hingga mereka ga tau mereka mau kemana, tentunya Kuroko dan Murasakibara Cuma cengo ngeliat kedua pemain basket kece di depan mereka ngibrit kayak kesetanan, emang mereka abis ngeliat setan sih… jadi lebih pertanyaan yang tepat untuk menanyakan situasi adalah; mereka mau kemana,ya?

"Anoo.. kita mau kemana ya?" tanya Kuroko sambil berlari. "Hmm.. kira-kira kemana mereka pergi kita ikutin aja" jawab Murasakibara yang sepertinya Cuma ngikutin keduanya.

"Huaaaaa! Setaaaann!" teriakan Aomine membahana, tapi disela-sela tawanya terdengar cekikikan yang lebih membahana lagi. "Siapa yang ketawa malem-malem begini!?" tanya Kise sambil nangis-nangsi ngeliat bagaimana suara itu terdengar.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Aomine tersandung sesuatu dan nyusruk begitu saja. "Aomine kun. Kau ga apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko, dia melihat ke jalan di belakang dan tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Kamu kesandung apaan Minecchin?" tanya Murasakibara sekarang. "Ga tau, kayaknya gue kesandung sama sesuatu yang agak gede terus keliatan bersisik…" jawab Aomine sambil ngelus-ngelus jidatnya yang sekarang berwarna merah.

"Coba aku cek" ujar Kuroko mendekati sesuatu yang membuat Aomine terjatuh dengan penuh seni dan keindahan(Author ditabok). "Oh, ini ya?" Kuroko menemukan sesuatu yang panjang, agak tebel dan sepertinya licin.

"Apa itu? belut?" tanya Kise yang ternyata kepo juga, walo sebenernya dia siap-siap lari barangkali yang ada di depannya adalah sesosok mengerikan yang ga ingin dilihatnya.

"Oke, coba diambil ya" Kuroko memungut benda itu dan tiba-tiba ada suara-suara yang terdengar seperti orang marah.

"Heeeii naaak! Ngapain kamu narik-narik badanku, dasar ga sopan ya sama orang tua, lagi enak-enak makan kacang malah ditarik-tarik!" sewot sesuatu yang ternyata adalah kepala seorang manusia, kepalanya sih kayak kakek-kakek dengan rambut pendek beruban dan kumis hitler, tapi bukan itu yang ngebuat Kise, bahkan Murasakibara sampe melotot ngeliatnya adalah kepala sama badan ular yang dipegang oleh Kuroko itu MENYATUU!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!YOUKAAAII!" Kise langsung menyeret Kuroko dan melepaskan youkai aneh itu dan ternyata Youkai itu ga mengejar tapi tetep aja keempat bocah unyu itu lari kalang kabut ampe nabrak batang pohon saking panic sama gelapnya.

"Huh anak muda ya, aneh-aneh, lagi enak makan kacang malah diganggu… ga sopan, siapa yang youkai? Muka ganteng begini… ah balik ah, barangkali dicariin sama bebeb tercinta" sosok berbadan ular itu memperhatikan para bocah Kisedai yang masih lari sambil tereak-tereak lalu kembali ke semak-semak, sepertinya sosok itu mau membuat acara dugem ala Youkai ya?

"Youkaaai aneeehh! Huaaaa! Utan macam apa ini!?" seru Aomine masih ga ngebayangin sosok gaje tersebut. "Sepertinya dia penunggu lama abis udah bangkotan begitu" jelas Kuroko yang masih melambai di tangan Kise.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan ah! Sekarang kita kudu mencari Akashicchi dan Midorimacchi lalu pulang dan mandi kembang sambil nyalain dupa biar ga sial terus!" cerocos Kise dengan nasihat yang baik, seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang bijak; dahulukan keselamatan, sebelum dirimu didatangi sama orang yang namanya 'Selamat-alias selamet' entah apakah perumpamaan itu bener ato ga.

"Sepertinya kita harus menggunakan istilah, 'Alon-alon asal kelakon'(pelan-pelan asal selamat), ya?" ujar Murasakibara. "Darimana kau belajar bahasa macam itu Murasakibaracchi?" tanya Kise kagum.

"Ibuku sering mengatakannya, soalnya dulu waktu kecil aku sering balap sepeda sambil make karung terus suruh ati-ati… apalagi rodanya Cuma satu.. kapan-kapan mau nyoba sepeda yang ga ada rodanya, disuruh ayah begitu" penjelasan Murasakibara langsung ngebuat Kise dan Aomine koprol dan tak lupa melakukan Split berjamaah.

"Ato mungkin make semboyan 'Ing ngarso sung tulodho, in madyo mangun karso, Tut wuri handayani ya?" sahut Kuroko. "Bahasa apa itu Tetsu? bahasa planet ya?" tanya Aomine.

"Semboyan anak sekolahan kata Authornya…" jawab Kuroko.

"Hei, Aominecchi sepertinya kita harus mengembalikan tali pocong itu pada Akashicchi sebelum terlambat.." tutur Kise. "Yah iya, sebelum kita yang menggantikan si bocah merah itu ke liang kubur…" tukas Aomine mengamini.

"Lalu melewati sungai Sanzu.." tambah Murasakibara.

"UDAH DEH…" Kise dan Aomine sweatdrop mendengarkan pendapat Murasakibara yang kadang melebihi kadar yang dibutuhkan. Mereka lalu berlari mencoba mengikuti aliran sungai tanpa diduga sebuah badan tanpa kepala mengikuti mereka semua.

Sementara tim Kise mendapatkan 1 sosok lagi yang mengikuti, sekarang Midorima dan Akashi lagi berlari dan berlari menuju mimpi(plak), maksudnya menuju jalan keluar. Mereka ga menyadari kalau ada sosok kepala tersenyum di belakang mereka.

"Hei Shintarou, turunkan aku! Dia udah ga ada tuh!" pinta Akashi yang masih dibopong sama Midorima. "Kalo lo diturunin nanti ngabisin durasi!" seru Midorima.

"Ngabisin kertas Authornya, iya.." ujar Akashi.

"Harga kertas lagi mahal jadi kita harus irit!" sambar Midorima yang mendadak berhenti dan membuat Akashi kaget karena dijempalikin begitu aja.

"Shintaroouu! Kemana matamu itu, bangunkan aku! Aku ga bisa bangun!" sewot Akashi lagi.

"Napa lo ga bisa bangun sendiri?!" tanya Midorima dengan esmosi tingkat kecamatan. "Tangan ama kaki gue diiket BEGO!" seru Akashi ga kalah sangarnya.

Mereka duduk sebentar di bawah pohon, Midorima memperhatikan hutan yang super gelap itu dan dia berharap mereka ga bertemu koleganya Akashi disaat dirinya ga bisa lari ada suara jangkrik, kodok, nyamuk, dan suara-suara lain yang ga bisa disebutin.

"Akashi, kalo lo dapetin tali itu apa lo bakal pergi selamanya?" tanya Midorima. "Mungkin, soalnya kan udah jadi aturan kalo arwah yang belom pergi ke dunia sana berarti ada kerjaan yang belom dia selesein" jawab Akashi sambil memperhatikan tanah yang agak lembab itu.

mereka diem sejenak, sepertinya Midorima bakal kehilangan sahabatnya, dan kehilangan uang 10 rebunya yang diutangin sama Akashi buat beli nasi.

"Kalo lo mati, gimana caranya lo bayar utang lo ke gue?" tanya Midorima yang langsung ngebuat Akashi jungkir balik. "Ikhlasin aja kenapa sih, biar aku bisa tenang! Sekarang kita nyari Daiki dan keluar dari sini" jawab Akashi agak keki.

"Tapi kita kudu kemana?" tanya Midorima lagi. Mereka berdua diem. "Kalian lurus aja terus ketemu pohon besar lalu belok ke kiri…" jawab suara dari atas pohon, suara bapak-bapak.

"Eh? Sungguh? Makasih ya paak!" ketika Akashi mendongak dia melihat sosok yang memberi tau itu, sosok dengan kepala setengah, dan seluruh badannya CUMA SETENGAH!

" $%^%&*(*^%! WAAAAAAAAAA!" Akashi tereak, Midorima tereak, Inul pun tereak kegirangan karena menang undian(lho?). mereka berdua lari lagi dan ga lupa diikutin sama sosok lain berkepala itu, sementara sosok itu tertawa sambil memperhatikan keduanya, sosok sebelah itu memperlihatkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang juga ga lengkap.

"Hantunya setengaaaahhh!" seru Akashi. "Dia sering kena potongan harga!" cletuk Midorima.

"Hah maksudnya?" tanya Akashi ga ngeh. "Soalnya dia Cuma setengah, kalo beli baju pasti di korting terus…" jawab Midorima bangga.

"Hipotesamu idiot bangett!" Akashi menjedotkan kepalanya pada Midorima karena tangannya diiket. Kedua cowok unyu itu berlari sampe mereka kaget ada sesuatu yang lain berlari kea rah mereka juga.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

kedua belah pihak saling meneriaki kayak ketahuan nyolong mangga dan tabrakan tak dielakkan pemirsa, lalu Midorima mengoper pada Lionel Messy, lalu diambil oleh Akashi, dan kemudian dioper pada Aomine dan GOOOL!(Author digiles).

Kembali ke cerita, ternyata yang ditabrak Midorima dan Akashi bukanlah hantu berkaki yang punya badan tapi beberapa sosok manusia yang lagi tengkurep di tanah karena tabrakan beruntun yang bakal masuk tipi kalo para paparazzi tau soal ini(halah). "Adududuhh, kepalakuu" rintih Midorima yang sepertinya menubruk sesuatu yang amat keras.

"Midorimaaaa! Sialan lo, itu kepala ato batuu!?" seru Aomine.

"Huh, Aomine? Kuroko.. Kise dan Murasakibara…" Midorima baru menyadari bahwa mereka semua berkumpul kembali. "Syukur deh, ketemu.. kalian ga apa-apa?" tanya Kise.

"Hmmm iya, Cuma ketemu beberapa hal" jawab Akashi. "Oh.. sama. Eh iya Akashi, ini talimu!" ujar Aomine menyerahkan tali itu.

"Wah saatnya aku harus pergi nih.." terang Akashi. "Aku ikat ya" Kise mengikatkan tali itu lalu Akashi mulai menjadi pudar. "Hei, Akashi. Utangmu aku lunasi, jaga diri ya" sahut Midorima.

"Iyaaaa hati-hati ya! Yang video game relain aja deh, selamat tinggal!" seru Kise. "sayonara Akashi kun" Kuroko melambaikan tangannya. "Ati-ati" sahut Murasakibara. "Jangan liat bokep lho" ejek Aomine.

"Iyaaaa, oh ya arigatou untuk semuanya!" Akashi pun menghilang dan suasana kembali hening. Akashi udah pergi dan menuju kea lam baka, dan mungkin pergi untuk melewati Sungai Sanzu

"Iyah dengan begini kita bisa kembali dengan tenang" jawab Kise. "Setuju" tukas Aomine mengamini.

"Anak-anak.. kalian mau kemana?" suara yang dingin itu membuat semuanya bergidik, mereka menengok dan menemukan beberapa mahkluk mengerikan yang mengikuti mereka bermunculan. "Sudah tau kita harus apa kan?" tanya Aomine.

"Yep" jawab Midorima dan semuanya ikutan mengangguk. "Satu, dua, tiga… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!" Seruan Aomine membuat suasana mencekam, mereka marathon lagi dari hutan sampai ke rumah mereka masing-masing, suasana ditutup dengan auman serigala dan suara tawa yang mengerikan..

"Hihihihihihiiiiii…hahahahahhaaaa…"

* * *

Sedangkan itu Akashi yang berada di alam kematian, sepertinya tidak menemukan apapun kecuali tempat yang putih dan kosong. "Hmm.. dimana ini?" gumamnya. Tak lama berjalan dia menemukan sebuah gerbang yang besar yang dikelilingi oleh sebuah sungai dan ada sebuah jembatan yang ditutupi oleh pagar besi.

Akashi yang hendak melangkah ke sana dihentikan oleh sosok berbadan ramping dengan sepasang sayap di punggungnya.

"Anu, anda malaikat ya, seperti yang kau tahu aku sudah mati dan—".

"Namamu Akashi Seijuuro kan, cowok yang mati ketabrak odong-odong…?" tanya Malaikat cowok tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Uh.. benar. Lalu kenapa, aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku" jawab Akashi.

"Nah itu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan anda Seijuro san, seperti yang kau lihat di samping jembatan tersebut ada box, itu tempat antrean orang yang hendak masuk kea lam lain, tapi sayang sekali… anda tidak dapat memasukinya.." jelas sang malaikat.

"Hah? Emangnya kenapa om malaikat?" tanya Akashi.

"Hmmm… itu karena anda…..".

"APAAA?!" Akashi Cuma cengo mendengarkan penjelasan yang dikatakan oleh sang malaikat, dia sepertinya mendapatkan ilham untuk pergi ke jalan yang lain. Sebenernya apa yang dikatakan oleh Malaikat di dunia kematian tersebut? Kenapa Akashi ga diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam gerbang alam kematian? Next chapter adalah Ending dari petualangan Akashi yang beraneka ragam bentuknya!

.

.

.

**Kepo? Kepo? mari setelah anda semua merasa Kepo langsung ke**

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Haii minna! sebelumnya Yuzu mau mengatakan arigatou**  
**karena sudah mau mendukung fic abal ini dari awal sampe sekarang**  
**dan mungkin ini juga final untuk Akashi sama yang malang...**

**Ahahahha oke minna san! jangan lupa untuk**  
**R^R okaaayy! :D**


	11. Penutupan

**TALI POCONG AKASHI**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu belongs to TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**  
**Story is mine**

**Summary : Akashi akhirnya kembali! apa yang membuat dia kembali**  
**kepada temen-temennya di TEIKOU?**

**WARNING : CHAP TERAKHIR, TIDAK MENGHARUKAN, GAJE**

**.**

* * *

o_o

_**Midorima POV :**_  
_**Akhirnya ketenangan berhasil kami dapatkan, untung saja tidak ada orang yang curiga apa yang terjadi pada kami. Nah bagaimana nasib Akashi ya?**_

_**END OF POV**_

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Akashi karena tali pocongnya sudah ia dapatkan, sekarang hari-hari yang normal menghampiri Kiseki no sedai yang tengah asik ngejabur es krim Mang Oyot di pertigaan jalan, sudah 2 hari ini kepergian Akashi membuat bocah-bocah Kisedai agak kesepian dan sepertinya masih ada beberapa ganjalan hati(halah) yang membuat wajah-wajah mereka mengerut kayak baju belum dicuci, terutama Aomine. Kenapa mereka begitu menyesal? Sepertinya kepergian Akashi bukan hanya meninggalkan rasa sepi namun juga rasa sebel,ya?

"Akashi kupret, majalah Mai chan gue belom dibalikin, apa maksudnya coba? Terus terang gue ga rela Akashi mati sebelum dia ngembaliin majalah edisi paporit gue sepanjang masa(Aomine alay mode on).

"Halah, jangan ngurusin majalah, utang gue 10 rebu belom lunas tuh" semprot Midorima yang sepertinya juga memendam rasa kesal.

"Katanya udah diikhlasin, Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise sambil ngemut es krim rasa susu kuda liar.

"Haaahh jujur gue masih ga rela aja" sahut si kepala Hijau dengan penuh derita.

"Kalo begini nanti Akacchin bakal jadi hantu gentayangan lagi lho" ujar Murasakibara dengan segepok es krim di tangan kanannya, kayaknya dia berniat membeli semua es krim si tukang jualan itu, untung aja dia ga mau beli sekalgus sama penjualnya, bisa masuk penjara dia.

"Dia bakal menjadi hantu gentanyangan berbentuk kuntilanak gitu? Rambut Akashi direbonding terus jadi kayak model iklan shampoo berkutu yang lalu membuat perubahan besar di rambutnya, en dia pake blush putih panjang motif lope-lope ungu pink?" cerocos Aomine yang membuat semua orang merinding tentang imajinasi Aomine, bisa jadi Author bakal membuat penpik bertemakan; Kuntilanak Akashi si bintang iklan kali yee?

"Ah udah jangan dibahas, dia jadi pocong udah nyusahin mau jadi kuntilanak, bisa masuk rumah sakit jiwa gue" Midorima menepis semua ijaminasi liarnya tentang Akashi yang dateng tiba-tiba sambil bawa gayung en sisir—jadi cerita Nenek Akashi gayung—masalahnya Akashi belom ganti gender en kelamin masa dipanggil nenek, nah lho sekarang siapa yang salah, Imajinasi Aomine kah ato tulisan Authornya?

"Uuuhh Midorimacchi, jangan membayangkan hal yang lebih serem dari kuntilanak, jangan soal nenek gayung ato kakek cangkul ato Om bulldozer ato tante traktor deh…. Aku alergi.." jawab Kise sepenuh hatinya.

"Hari sudah semakin siang, sepertinya kita harus menyudahi percakapan soal arwah Akashi kun, barangkali dia bakalan bangkit lalu menyantet—"

"CUKUP TETSU.." Aomine menutup mulut Kuroko sebelum dia melempar sahabatnya ke bulan.

"Panas sekali, aku mau pulang. Bisa-bisa semua fansku lari karena kulitku jadi coklat…" ujar Kise sambil berlalu dengan melenggak-lenggok kayak orang habis sunatan.

"Iya, sana pergi dan cuci saja kulitmu dengan detergen biar tambah putih" sindir Aomine.

"Aominecchi yang harusnya direndem sama byclean biar luntur…" setelah Kise membela dengan ketus, mereka berdua kembali bertempur dengan riang gembira(apanya).

"Gue mau pulang.." Midorima berlalu tanpa menghiraukan kedua kutu yang lagi berantem itu.

"Mereka gimana?" tanya Murasakibara. "Biarin aja mereka berantem ampe mati juga ga apa-apa" jawab Midorima yang lalu pergi tanpa bercincong lagi.

Lalu di Kediaman Midorima...

Kepergian Akashi memang tidak meninggalkan air mata, melainkan meninggalkan struk utang bagi Midorima dan pertanggung jawabannya belom terlunasi, tetapi karena sudah tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan hal-hal goib bin astral, Midorima mau ga mau harus merelakan dirinya kehilangan uang 10 ribu untuk sebuah nasi uduk di kantin.

"Akashi, Akashi… kapan lo mau bayar utang gue.. tapi ga ah cukup dengan masalah lo, kita udah beda dunia" kata Midorima sambil melihat fotonya dan foto Akashi yang sedang memegang piala ketika mereka menang di pertandingan basket.

"Shintarou, kemana guling lucumu itu? butuh dicuci ga?" tanya ibu Midorima yang masuk tanpa permisi dan mengambil beberapa pakaian anaknya yang tercinta dan ternajong di dunia.

"Hah guling lucu? Oh itu, udah Shintarou kembaliin ke 'tempat' asalnya" jawab Midorima ngaco.

"Wah sayang ya soalnya guling itu keliatan kayak sesuatu tapi ibu lupa apa namanya" tukas Ibunya kemudian.

"Mending ga usah diinget-inget bu, ga ada gunanya.." Midorima berlalu dan kemudian menuju ke ruang makan untuk mengambil beberapa minuman. Midorima membuka kulkas dan berjongkok untuk mencari sesuatu sampai dia mendapatkan sebuah kaleng minuman di pojok kanan kulkasnya.

"Ga baik minum coca cola sore-sore.." sahut sebuah suara dari balik pintu kulkas Midorima.

"Bodo ah, biarin emangnya kenapa? Toh ga akan mati ini…" jawab Midorima yang membuka dan langsung meminum coca cola itu tanpa tahu siapa suara yang menyapanya.

"Nanti lambungmu kumat lagi, lho Shintarou" peringat suara itu sekali lagi. Midorima berhenti sejenak, dia ingat suara bawel yang merdu itu.

"AKASHIIII!?"

PRUUUUUUUUUUTTT!

Coca cola Midorima sukses mampir ke wajah Akashi. "Wah, Shintarou eh ada Akashi kun ya, sejak kapan datang? Wah harus cepat siapkan makan malam nih.. Shintarou temani Akashi kun dulu ya, ibu mau beli ampas tahu di depan" ujar Ibu Midorima yang kelihatan kaget pake banget ngeliat ada Akashi yang udah ngedeplok sekaligus udah basah kuyup sama coca cola bekas mulutnya Midorima.

"I..iya" jawab Midorima seadanya, dia masih shock.

"Sebentar-sebentar… darimana lo dateng, lo ga berniat menyeret gue ke situasi gaje kayak dulu kan, ato lo ke sini mau ngembaliin utang gue—kalo itu ga apa-apa.. dan satu hal, kenapa kaki lo ga napak?" Midorima mencengkram kerah seragam Akashi.

"Ceritanya panjang Shintarou, untuk sementara gue nginep di sini dulu ya" jawab Akashi polos. "JAWAB PERTANYAAN GUE, BEGOOO!" Midorima menyembur kata-kata yang luar biasa ke Akashi.

"Itu nanti aku jelasin, yang jelas aku ke sini sebagai manusia dan mau makan… dan numpang tidur sampe besok kita ke sekolah" terang Akashi. "Oke, gue terima itu" jawab Midorima.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan terakir kau sikat gigi, bau jigongmu hampir membunuhku…" geram Akashi.

"Itu bukan yang kita bahas disini tao…" potong Midorima.

Akhirnya dengan 'terpaksa' Midorima menerima 'Akashi' yang saat itu dia percayai sebagai 'MANUSIA', soalnya dari penampilan dia udah ga sepucet waktu ketemu terakir kali, dan kakinya napak ke tanah. Mereka berdua akhirnya menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan beranjak ke kamar Midorima.

"Gue masih penasaran kenapa lo bisa sampe ke rumah gue" tukas Midorima dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm.. entah ya, aku baru sadar tiba-tiba sudah sampe ke rumahmu" jawab Akashi.

"Siapa yang nganterin lo sampe ke sini?" tanya Midorima mulai kepo.

"Malaikat penjaga gerbang akerat, yaah dia bilang untuk sementara aku di sini dulu" jawab Akashi polos.

"Andai gue tau siapa malaikat sialan yang nganterin lo, gue bakal ngeshoot dia ampe ke ujung menara Tokyo" rutuk Midorima. Malam mereka lewati dengan hening, Cuma ada suara jangkrik yang lagi paduan suara dan beberapa Kecoa yang sedang dinas malam keliling mencari makanan di sela-sela lemari Midorima.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Midorima dan Akashi berangkat bersama dan tiba di sekolah. Mereka tidak menemukan kejanggalan yang besar, soalnya semua murid terlihat biasa-biasa aja ngeliat Akashi udah mondar-mandir di Teikou.

"Apa berita kematian lo ga nyampe sampe semua murid di sini?" tanya Midorima.

"Aku ga bisa yakin ngejawab kalo mereka emang ga tau ato emang mereka bener-bener lupa salah satu anak basket telah tiada ditabrak sama odong-odong" jawab Akashi agak sakit hati merepiuw bagaimana cara dia mati, sungguh tidak elit sekali, dan sungguh sangat ironis didengar.

"Kemana anak-anak itu pergi?" Midorima mencari-cari keberadaan Kuroko cs. "Sepertinya ada di kantin" sahut Akashi.

Akhirnya mereka beruda melesat ke kantin dan terang saja, Midorima menemukan sosok-sosok yang mencolok sedang duduk di pojokan sambil ngemil makanan.

"Hei kalian, darimana saja?" sapa Midorima yang berjalan mendekat, sedangkan Akashi mengikuti dari belakang.

"Oh Midorima, lo tau sendiri kemana kita kalo ga ada di kelas kan?" sahut Aomine tetep dengan makanan di mulutnya.

"Kau harusnya sadar sedikit Daiki" sahut Akashi dari balik badan Midorima. Hening. Aomine langsung mangap, snack Murasakibara langsung terjun bebas, Kise yang lagi minum jus langsung tumpeh-tumpeh, Kuroko menjatuhkan wafernya.

"Reaksi kalian semua kok begitu banget?" tanya Akashi agak takut melihat reaksi kawan-kawannya.

"Tuuhh kan bener, Akashicchi bangkit lagiii! Tapi dia kok ga keliatan kayak kuntilanak!?" seru Kise heboh banget.

"Hah?" Akashi cengo.

"Tiiidaaaakk, Akashi mau menyantet kita semua dengan Emperor Eye yang udah dia upgrade di alam kubur!" Aomine teriak goar-goar kayak singa ngeliat gajah pake daster.

"Anu… maaf… kalian—" .

"Akashi kun kenapa kau hidup lagi, jangan bilang kau kehilangan semua amal kebaikanmu? Apa amalmu belom mencukupi?" tanya Kuroko kayak mengintrogasi bencong yang ketauan nyolong kutang.

"Hei apa maksudmu itu?" tanya Akashi mulai sewot.

"Akacchin, kau salah jalan ya? Bukan masuk ke akerat malah ke sini lagi?" sekarang Murasakibara yang nanya.

"WOIIII! DENGERIN ORANG NGOMONG KEEK! AKU BUKAN KEKURANGAN AMAL TAPI WAKTUKU UNTUK MATI UDAH HABIS!" seru Akashi sambil ngebanting meja.

"Hah? Waktu matimu udah habis?" tanya Kise. "Apa maksudmu Akashi kun?" tanya Kuroko juga.

"Uhuk, sebenarnya… ".

.

.

.

Mari kita lihat apa yang dikatakan oleh sang malaikat oleh Akashi di dunia akerat.

"Karena waktu matimu sudah habis, Akashi san" ujar sang Malaikat.

"Maksud anda? Emangnya tiap orang ada waktu matinya sendiri?" tanya Akashi.

"Iya benar. Kau sepertinya sudah kebablasan mengurusi apa yang belom kau urusi di dunia, ketika kau mencari tali itu harusnya kau segera menemukannya tapi gara-gara terlalu lama akhirnya kau yang sebelumnya dicap SUDAH MATI, akhirnya dibatalkan" terang si malaikat sambil membuka berkas di tangannya.

"Jadi? Aku masih hidup?" tanya Akashi. "Singkatnya sih begitu" jawab Malaikat.

"Emangnya kenapa aku kehabisan waktu?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Kereta menuju alam selanjutnya sudah penuh dan kau tidak mendapat nomor antrian jadi sepertinya kau harus menunggu giliran untuk mati tapi entah kapan itu aku juga tidak tahu, yang jelas kau harus kembali ke dunia dan HIDUP lagi" jawab Malaikat dengan bijak. Akashi Cuma mingkem, dia akhirnya menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang malaikat.

.

.

.

"Itu yang membuat lo balik lagi ke dunia?" tutur Aomine. "Begitulah, jadi intinya aku tidak mati lagi…" jawab Akashi.

"Kelamaan mencari tali pocongmu malah membuatmu ga jadi mati ya, Akashi kun" sahut Kuroko.

"Seenggaknya aku agak bersukur…" jawab Akashi.

"Dan lo ampe ke rumah Midorima juga dianterin sama tu malaikat?" tebak Aomine. "Tentu" Akashi mengangguk.

"Hahahaha… untungnya kau kembali Akashi, oh ya, karena kau sudah ada di sini… bagaimana kalau kau bayar U-TANG-MU.. AKASHI?" Midorima dengan wajah horror mendekat kea rah Akashi.

"Eh.. eh.. apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Kebetulan… gue juga mau tanya.. KEMBALIIN MAJALAH MAI-CHAN GUE, DONG" Senyum evil Aomine juga mengarah ke Akashi.

"Dimana VIDEO GAME-KU AKASHICCHI?" kini giliran Kise.

"Kau juga berutang pada kami berdua…" sambung Kuroko dan Murasakibara.

"KALO BEGINI CARANYA AKU LEBIH MEMILIH UNTUK MATI LAGIIII! TIDAAAK! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!"

seru Akashi yang lari ngacir kabur dari kawan-kawannya yang sudah memendam hasrat untuk membalas dan menagih kekesalan mereka dari awal, dan di pagi hari yang indah itu terjadilah kejar-kejaran massal di perguruan Teikou antara Kapten dan anak buahnya yang menuntut keadilan. Dan acara kejar-kejaran itu menjadi penutup untuk fanfict perjalanan Akashi dan kawan-kawannya kali ini.

Akhirnya tirai para dagelan Kisedai ditutup dengan kesimpulan bahwa jadwal MATI Akashi sudah habis dan dia nyatakan TETAP HIDUP dengan tanggungan masalah dengan kawan-kawannya... sungguh mulia sekali dirimu Akashi, memecahkan masalah dengan masalah...

.

.

.

**FINISH!**

**Yaaahh akhirnya selsai! maap yaa chapter yang sungguh**  
**tidak menyentuh karena akhir Akashi yang tidak**  
**bahagia sebahagia orang yang sedang mengetik ini**  
**okee minna, sankyuu ya sudah mendukung FIC ini sampai**  
**sekarang, semoga menjadi ending yang**  
**diinginkan oleh para readers!**

**SALAM HANGAT YUZU**

**Stay tune in my fic!**


End file.
